Fate Sins
by Warmachine375
Summary: After the end of the Fifth Grail War, Saber founds herself transported back to Britain's medieval era not only to find out that her wish have come true but also her homeland being subjugated and oppressed by the Holy Knights. Even without Excalibur, Saber will do everything she can to save her country, teaming up with the Seven Deadly Sins...but ended up as the Boar Hat's employee!
1. Chapter 1

****Okay guys, I just have had a crazy idea of mine of a crossover fanfic story between ****_Fate/stay night_**** and ****_Nanatsu no Taizai. _****And after a long time thinking about it and I finally decided to make one after having wild imaginations of Saber clashing with Meliodas or any of the Deadly Sins including the Holy Knights on my head! Saber meets the Seven Deadly Sins eh? Awesome, huh?**  
><strong>

**Summary: After the end of the Fifth Holy Grail War and the destruction of the Grail, Saber founds herself transported back to the medieval era of Britannia not only to find out that her wish may have come true as she was no longer the king but also the entire land being subjugated and oppressed by the Holy Knights. Even without Excalibur, Saber will not back down and watch her homeland suffer even it means it costs her second chance of life and atone for her sins! Eventually the King of Knights end up teaming up with a ragtag group of people (and pigs?) who has the power to oppose the Holy Knights calling themselves the Seven Deadly Sins...and became an employee of the Boar Hat!?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nanatsu no Taizai and Fate series. That includes all the characters involved in the fanfic story. They belong to Nakaba Suzuki and TYPE-MOON.**

**Enjoy and review! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

In the vast beautiful grassland filled with trees, harmless little critters and a small river nearby, there was a young woman sleeping underneath a large tree, there was a young woman sleeping underneath a large tree. The young woman appears in her late teens with a slender physique and soft, white skin, with long blond hair slightly loose from her hair braid, and a pretty face that displays signs of naivety and elegance. She also wears shining armor with an old styled dress, made from old-fashioned blue cloth, underneath that made her look like a lady knight.

The blond woman soon woke up from her seemingly deep slumber, revealing her blue eyes and slowly helped herself in a sitting position as she rubbed her forehead to ease the slight headaches she experienced after waking up. After a few moments of silence while panting, the young woman began to remember who she was: her name is Altria Pendragon, daughter of King Uther Pendragon and Lady Igraine. Remembering more, in life she was the king of Britain through Camelot, her title as the 'King of Knights', and the leader of the Knights of the Round Table; and in death, she was known as Saber-class Servant of Kiritsugu Emiya in the Fourth Holy Grail War and of Shirou Emiya, whom she has grown feeling for, in the Fifth Holy Grail War. Not only that she remembers her life's failures as a king, causing tragedies to happen leading to her downfall and the collapse of her country. That she considered them as...her sins. Altria's only wish if she won the Holy Grail is to redo her life so that she would never become king, someone better than her. But since she destroyed the Holy Grail twice: unwillingly by Kiritsugu's forced Command and later with Shirou together, the man she has grown feelings for and opened up her emotions towards him and his friends, Altria wonders if she'll never get her wish and decides to accept her fate.

But something came into her head. Altria wasn't dead not yet anyway or even in her dying moments. She felt alive. Weakened but alive. "Huh? What's going on? I'm not...dying?", the King of Knights wondered as she couldn't believe the fact that she is alive and breathing like she was perfectly okay. _Why am I still alive? I'm supposed to be dying and had a peaceful death. Unless...was I given a second chance to live? The Holy Grail really is something..._, she thought.

Hearing a stick break, Altria was about to draw her weapon to defend herself with...Excalibur? "What? Where is it? Where's my Excalibur?!", Altria frantically panicked to know her Noble Phantasm gone missing from her possession but then the realization struck her. _...Oh right, I ordered Sir Bedievere to throw it back to the Lady of the Lake. _This leaves the young woman in a deadpanned and embarrassed expression that she has no weapon to defend herself and no Excalbur at her side. A lady knight with no sword to hold? How undignified for the legendary King of Knights! _I bet Gilgamesh and Rider (Alexander the Great) is laughing at me now somewhere..._, as she mentally sighed, picturing the King of Heroes and the King of Conquerors making a hilarious laughter at her face for her recent misfortune. If losing her magic sword wasn't enough, a squirrel reveals itself as the culprit behind the snapping of a stick, making Altria feel degraded even a little further, being afraid of little animals now.

Luckily, no one saw it or it would have been very humiliating.

Feeling a grumbling on her stomach, Altria blushes slightly in embarrassment, deciding to have nourishment to sustain herself but there is one problem: she had no money with her at all. All she had is her suit of armor dress.

"I'm alive. That's great. Excalibur gone and I...had no money...", the young lady knight muttered under her breath in her current situation. "I need to find a town nearby and regain my strength. Hopefully no one follows me..."

Slowly getting up, Saber began to walk with a thick elm branch she found on the ground made into a makeshift staff due to her weakened state on a road she found hoping to encounter civilization along the way after leaving the forest. Unknowingly from a far distance, an enigmatic armored figure is heading to the same direction as well albeit in a slow pace due to the heavy rusted armor it wore.

* * *

><p><em>At Kaynes Village<em>

Arriving at a very small rural town named Kaynes, Altria Pendragon passed by the townsfolk living there although noticed either some of them looking at her suspiciously, gulping nervously of her presence even the glimpse of the elm branch she carried around, whispering and muttering towards her, or simply going about their business as if she didn't even exist.

_What's with the atmosphere in this town?_, she thought while continuing her way around the village, in search for a place to eat while selling pieces of her armor dress to have a small pouch of gold and silver coins.

Asking few of the villagers where she can get to eat, they told her that there was a bar situated on top of the hill although showed signs of uneasiness towards her. Politely thanking them, the King of Knights proceeds to head the bar's location, bewildering the people she asked.

"What the?...a Holy Knight?", a young man with light brown hair wearing chain mail armor and wielded a shortsword wondered as he noticed Altria walking by past him and his fellow comrades who were patrolling around Kaynes Village.

"Uh, Mr. Alioni. What did you say?", the small midget soldier asked.

"I could have sworn that beautiful maiden was a Holy Knight.", Alioni replied, explaining to his comrades.

"You idiot! Of course she's a Holy Knight! I mean almost every Holy Knight wear all kinds of armor and helms too. Must be their fashion sense especially some to women.", the taller man playfully retorted.

Alionio's friends then laughed and the former joined in too, realizing he might have gone retarded before they resumed their patrolling duties.

* * *

><p><em>On top of the hill near Kaynes Village<em>

After trekking up to the hill, Altria entered the tavern with a sign 'Boar Hat' and a pig as its symbol, full of customers drinking ale and talking to each other, an adolescent voice greeted her. "Welcome to my establishment, the 'Boar Hat'! We serve the best of ale in Britannia!"

The one who greeted Altria is a short boy with messy blond hair and a pair of emerald green eyes. wearing an ordinary, clean white button-front shirt and a black sleeveless vest on top with a loosely worn tie and black boots. He brandishes a dragon-hilted sword with scabbard held on by a green leather belt with gold-colored buckles.

_Britannia? That's an old name for Britain._, she thought while politely asking, "You got room for one more?"

"Sure! Take that vacant table right over there, miss. I'll be right back! There ya go! Five giant steins of beer!", the kid replied as he served more ale drinks to the other customers excitingly thirsting for ale. The King of Knights bowed in thanks and took her place on a vacant table, patiently waiting for the meal as she saw various men enjoying their drinks and listened to the drunken men's trivial talks. She also had to prepare herself against them in case if they have any ideas on her, readying her elm branch she brought along while on the road.

"Is there more room for me and my pals?", the man at the door asked.

"Right here is fine!", the boy told the men where they should sit. "Sorry but do you mind if they sit here?", while grabbing more empty mugs to refill.

Some of the men obviously drunk noticed the latter's hard work and one of them complimented, "He really works hard for a waiter for being so small. _Hic!_"

However, the blond boy was offended by the man's words and retorted, "I'm the owner of this place, not a waiter. It's my bar after all."

"That kid's the owner?...", the drunken man said in a baffled tone.

After serving up a few more drinks to the other customers, the yellow-haired kid approached Altria and asked her, "So what do you order for today?"

Looking down on the menu, Altria was enthralled by the lists of meals the Boar Hat has to offer and made her choice. Having received the order, the boy smiled and heads off to the bar's kitchen to cook up the meal and finished it on time. The food was served with meat and vegetables with tasty looking sauce complete with spoon and fork. That includes the ale.

Upon looking at the meal she ordered, Altria drooled her mouth, unaware of the customer's "oohs" and snickering behind her back as she took a bite into her mouth and into the stomach. As her taste buds made contact, the lady knight's face turned purple all of a sudden as her body twitches.

_What the...it's disgusting!_, as she vomited the contents of her meal on the floor, while clutching on her stomach and covering her mouth unable to comprehend the meal that looked so delicious turned out to be disgusting!

"I knew it. I guess my bar's known more for its alcohol than its food after all.", the blond boy commented.

"Then why didn't you say something about that earlier!?", the lady knight angrily retorted of his carefree nature. But the blond boy shrugged off her angry comments and called for the cleaner...revealing to be a pig? Or to be exact, a talking pig with a feminine voice but it's clearly a male no doubt as it made comments while eating Altria's vomit, clearly enjoying it, and cleaned the floor at the same time.

The King of Knights was baffled to see the pig talking but she had seen stranger things back in the Grail Wars and suddenly vomited again when the talking pig ate her vomit from the disgusting food she ordered. The men laughed at Altria's misfortune in her expense but the laughter died down when a brown-haired man suddenly burst in the door, panting in exhaustion and exclaimed, "I-it's real!"

"I'm not joking! I saw him with my own eyes. I'm absolutely sure of it. It's the Wandering Rust Knight.", the man explained as he sat on the table next to his friends while holding an ale mug.

"It's a rumor that's been floating around recently.", the drunken man said, doubting the Rust Knight's existence.

Another drunken man supported his friend's notion as he said, "There's no way something like that exists. It's just something we make up to scare children. 'Don't tell so many lies. If you do, the blood-rusted knight of the Seven Deadly Sins will come get you.', right?" before sharing laughs together.

"The Seven Deadly Sins?", the blond boy asked the men while tending to the drinks at the bar stand.

"Yeah, the young owner here doesn't know the story?"

"Yeah, you even have a poster of them. You know, that one over there."

Altria, feeling quite upset lately after all that happened with the boy's bad cooking and reluctantly decided to have a drink of ale instead having recovered from the vomiting, overheard the conversation and looked at the board containing wanted posters of seven people:

_Meliodas -_ an older man in his 30s

_Ban - _a young man with a scar on his neck

_King_ - a fat man with a sneer on his face

_Diane _- an older mature woman with pig-tails

_Gowther - _an armored figure wearing a terrifying helm appearing quite intimidating

_Merlin - _a beautiful young woman with strange smile on her face

_Escanor _- an elderly but presumably strong-built man

_I remember those names before..I've seem to forget while I was king at that time. Some of them were lords who pledged fealty to me or some of the famous knights from the Round Table. Wait?...Merlin?! Why is that old pervert a woman? Clearly wanting to experience of being a woman personally...as if turning me into a pseudo-male wasn't enough...or that woman claimed to be Merlin..._, the lady knight mentally said as she knew their names in her old life as the king of Britain.

"It was ten years ago, right? When many of the Holy Knights that gathered from all over the the kingdom lost their lives. It was a huge ordeal. Those are murderers there. They're known as the 'Seven Deadly Sins'. The Great Holy Knight was murdered so brutally that you could barely recognize him anymore. Their captain, Meliodas, was the worst of the bunch. There's a rumor that he destroyed an entire country single-handedly...", the drunken man explained.

The King of Knights somewhat felt disgusted having heard of what the man just said. She can't believe that these seven people calling themselves the Seven Deadly Sins would go as far tarnishing chivalry of knighthood, killing a Great Holy Knight, might be a high-ranking knight, in a dishonorable face-to-face single combat that made her more sick than the blond boy's bad cooking. The Holy Knights, she never heard or known about them so far while she was king. Probably a name for the knights of whatever kingdom she is in Britain. She might have no qualms of their deaths as war takes lives after all but murder is horrid and utterly brutal. And also the rumor of its captain named Meliodas, the older man in the wanted poster, destroyed an entire country on his own and if she had to guess that man might be on Gilgamesh's level but finds it a little absurd. No man can take down an entire country by himself unless he's a Heroic Spirit or has an army of his own like Alexander the Great, even her during her time as a king. Even Gilgamesh too no doubt. Every ruler needs an army.

Then the men continued the debate while the blond boy filled up a mug and gave it to the elderly man. "Here you go.", he said. And for the talking pig stood silent and listened too the same way Altria did.

"...They still haven't been caught yet, have they?"

"Yeah not a single one of them."

"Some rumor is going around that they've died already though.."

"There's no way they're dead. The Holy Knights wouldn't have just simply let them go."

"Yeah that's true. Even though the king passed away due to an illness, the Holy Knights did a good job defending the kingdom."

"But these wanted posters are renewed every year. Maybe there's a chance, they're still alive."

If any of the Seven Deadly Sins are alive and by chance encounter them, Altria silently swears that she will make them regret they should never would have been knights in the first place and will not hold back no matter how strong they are for she is the King of Knights whether she had a sword, spear and even an elm branch if she had to!

"Even if they are, it's a bit of a stretch to say there's a knight in rusty armor wandering around, don't you think?"

Everyone laughed in response as one of them said, "Yeah, you're right! Hahaha-"

Then all of a sudden, everyone in the Boar Hat heard creaking metallic noise coming from behind the door as, the men and the talking pig looked nervously except Altria and the blond boy who remained calm as the talking pig commented, "_Pugo! Pugo! _What's with this rusty smell?"

As the door slowly opened, it revealed to be a large person in armor complete with a helm with horns and a tattered cape as it entered the Boar Hat, muttering, "The...Seven...Deadly...Sins..."

_The Rust Knight reminds me of Lancelot when he was Berserker..._, Altria wondered as she remembered her old friend, Lancelot of the Lake, famously known as the Knight of the Lake who fought against her in the Fourth Holy Grail War under Kariya Matou with all the rage he had towards her for all the sufferings he felt in life before being killed by her hand and the Rust Knight reminded the the King of Knights of the similarities minus the rage, earning the moniker 'The Black Knight'. And Altria was guilty for his suffering, even lamented of his death when she had to kill him in their seemingly last encounter. The Rust Knight sounds more ghastly terrifying with the looks and the slurred voice behind the helm.

"HE'S HERE! HE REALLY CAME! THE RUST KNIGHT!", everyone in the Boar Hat exclaimed, quickly lost their wits and drunkenness as they dropped their mugs in fear and panic and ran away for their lives as fast as their legs can carry, leaving the blond boy, the talking pig and Altria the only ones left.

The talking pig trembled in fear but the blond kid, with no fear, confronted the approaching Rusted Knight and asked, "Who are you?" Altria readies herself in case if the Rust Knight attacks and probably borrow the boy's sword if she had to if the elm branch she carried with her is not enough to challenge the enigmatic knight head-on. But it reminded her how her old friend Lancelot of how even after falling into a trap and being forced to face the enemy's blades with only his bare hands, he had proved victorious with his skilled fighting prowess using only an elm branch. Such skill would soon become the "**Knight of Honor**" when he became Berserker in the Fourth Holy Grail War that made him a very difficult foe to deal with, Altria admitted. Even Gilgamesh couldn't handle him not while his weapons from the "**Gate of** **Babylon**" provided the Black Knight endless supply of whatever weapons he got his hold into in battle.

Then the Rust Knight stood silently for a few seconds and collapsed under the heavy weight of its armor with the helm fell off to reveal...an unconscious young woman with silver hair with bangs covering her right eye and wears an earring. This surprises Altria and the boy as the talking pig wondered in doubt, "Is this really one of the Seven Deadly Sins?"

"Yo, help me up..uh what's your name?", the boy asked Altria to help him carry the Rust Kni-er the woman in armor upstairs while asking her name.

"Altria...", she replied but held back her last name wondering what would have happened if anyone knew who she was and the consequences might not be pleasant if word gets out of the king of Camelot's survival after the battle of Camlann. Nevertheless, she dropped the elm branch and helped carry the unconscious armored woman upstairs and removed the rusted armor, placing them on the floor while the boy placed her on the bed.

On the bed, the silver-haired young woman has a slender figure and normal-sized cleavage, wearing sleeveless black clothing and boots.

"It's a woman!", the talking pig said. _You don't say..._, Altria mentally retorted with her eye twitching. It's quite obvious that the Rust Knight is a woman!

The boy appeared to be skeptical despite the look and began to 'check' on her in every detail, copious detail as he spoke, "This sleeping face...This body line. This smell." Then the most unbelievable happened! "...and this elasticity...", he groped on her right breast shamelessly!

"It's definitely a woman!", he concluded while continuously groped the silver-haired girl.

Seeing how the way the blond kid touching that woman he took in just to 'confirm' if the Rust Knight is actually a female or not greatly upsets the talking pig retorting, "You can tell just by looking!" and Altria face-palms in response as she mentally berated, _This kid has no sense of shame!..._, feeling the urge to teach him some manners and respect towards women after a good beat-up on his face!

The silver haired girl woke up from unconsciousness probably from all the groping the boy did who is still doing as she blushed, "U-um?"

With the satisfied look on his eyes, the blond boy stopped groping her and said, "Nothing out of the ordinary here." Altria and the talking pig now are very upset of his shamelessness, both wanting to beat him senseless.

"Th-thank you very much..", the woman naively gave her thanks, completely oblivious of the blond boy's perversions towards her body. "Where am I? Um?...Why am I?", she asked.

"You came into the bar in a daze and suddenly fainted. Me and Altria had to carry you up here and take off your heavy armor.", the yellow-haired kid explained.

"A bar?", she said.

"It's called the Boar Hat. It's my bar.", he straightly told her.

The supposed Rust Knight continued asking questions and the blond kid revealed that his dragon-hilted sword he carries around is revealed to be a broken blade and claims it as a deterrent to those who didn't pay for the (disgusting) food he made. The King of Knights would not let that happen not with her as his customer. She can demand a refund if she liked.

"And you are?.. Altria right?", the girl asked the lady knight.

"Yes, that's my name.", the latter replied, bowing politely to her.

"U-umm...did you work here?", the girl nervously asked again.

"No, I'm just a customer and a travelling knight.", Altria replied but noticed her slight uneasiness. Was it her armor? Or something else that scares her.

The talking pig commented, mentioning of the unlucky customers having to pay for the food the kid cooked. The girl squealed with joy as she lovingly rubbed on the pig as if he was her pet, claimed that she once asked her father a talking pig but sadly in the end didn't have one.

"The name's Hawk.", the talking pig introduced himself. _Hawk? How ironic_, Altria thought of the talking animal's name in contrast to what he really is.

The blond kid offered the silver haired woman a bite to eat, leaving Hawk sweat nervously all of a sudden.

"Of Pork?", she wondered.

"My name is Hawk! Not Pork!", the talking pig retorted. _Pork might not be bad for him but it sounds racist..._, the blond woman mentally commented.

The King of Knights later went downstairs and stood by the table noticing the woman looking at the wanted posters of the Seven Deadly Sins while passing by before the yellow-haired kid called out to her that he just finished cooking, listening on the conversation between the young blond boy, the silver-haired girl and the talking pig but still kept a watchful eye on the former if he did his perverted antics again.

The girl thanked the boy and Hawk for taking them in and Altria as well including the food. Hawk retorted that she should try it first before asking for gratitude. When the alleged Rust Knight took a bite on the meal the blond boy cooked, she had the same reaction as Altria did when she had her first taste on the food but didn't even vomit.

"Well? It's bad, right?", the kid asked.

"Y-yes..." was all she can say.

"I knew it.", the three said together, knowing the obvious answer. But the girl cried in tears with a small smile on her face. "...but it's very...good."

_That girl must have an iron stomach..._, Altria praised of the girl's strong stomach despite how disgusting the food she ate.

"By the way, what were you doing in that suit of armor?", the blond haired boy asked questions this time.

The girl answered, "I'm searching for the Seven Deadly Sins." Hawk questions her while The King of Knights was somewhat taken aback of what the supposed Rust Knight just said. _Searching for the Seven Deadly Sins? Why would she do that? From the looks of her, she has no strength or skill to face them on or why was she searching for them? An accomplice, perhaps..._, she thought.

Then a loud knock on the door of the Boar Hat occurred when the young man named Alioni, accompanied by his men, the ones Altria just passed by earlier in Kaynes Village, spoke in a demanding voice, "Open up! We've got a tip from one of the villagers. We are the knights stationed at the base of this mountain. The Beard of the Mountain Cat! We serve the Holy Knight himself! We're here to capture the Rust Knight as a lead to the Seven Deadly Sins. Come out peacefully!"

_There's no way this girl is one of the Seven Deadly Sins. She clearly has no skills with the sword_, Altria rationalized.

"We've got some pretty noisy guys Out there.", the blond boy commented.

"Holy Knights..", the girl spoke in a scared voice, leading Altria to worry about her. _Was she hiding something? What did the Holy Knights want with her?_

Outside of the Boar Hat, Alioni and his men began to discuss among themselves while waiting for the occupants of the building to come out and surrender the Rust Knights, debating of the bar's alleged location as they never saw it before three days ago, the Seven Deadly Sins' existence, believing that one of them is an old man by now and the alleged massacre of Holy Knights ten years ago, something Alioni's comrades seriously doubted as they knew of the Holy Knights' power and would not be killed that easily, but Alioni attempts to defend his statement as he invoked his personal experience while at the kingdom's capital 10 years earlier, leading his big-nosed friend to calm him down and took over the position to make demands.

"Hey! Get your ass out here!"

"Hey, you called?", the blond kid finally opened the door, shocking Alioni and his friends of his appearance, expecting an old man living inside the building.

"Who the hell are you?", Alioni demanded.

"I'm the owner of this bar.", the latter replied.

"Where's the Rust Knight?...", the young man demanded again but his words slowly fail when Altria walking out of the door.

"Oh, pardon me sirs. I'm about to leave the bar after a good meal and drink. By the way, do you mind if you gentlemen can help me find a blacksmith at Kaynes for the best armor and weapons?", the lady knight politely said to Alioni and his friends, charming them with her looks. The branch she carried around backed up her statement, leading Alioni can impression that she needs a sword to replace an...elm branch?

Slightly enthralled by her beauty, Alioni said with a small blush, "Y-yeah, sure..m'lady." His friends were charmed in her beauty as well and were more than glad to help Altria out leading the way and talked to her in ways that would impress a women, seemingly forgetting about the Rust Knight with the blond boy and Hawk waving goodbye.

However, the silver haired girl walked out of the back door of the Boar Hat and rushed quickly into the forest. Her presence was noticed by one of Alioni's friends, a small teenage boy with brown hair.

"Mr. Alioni, a woman is escaping from the back!"

"What?! Tell Lord Twigo immediately! She's most likely the Rust Knight! Get going! After her!", Alioni ordered his men to go after her and send a message to their superior to which they complied immediately, as they ran into the forest.

Turning to the lady knight, "U-uh excuse me, m'lady. It'll have to wait. Sorry.", Alioni politely apologized to Altria before catching up to his men chasing the "Rust Knight", leaving behind the lady knight, Hawk and the blond kid.

_You idiot! I'm supposed to lead these guys away away from you but you blew it!_, Altria mentally blamed herself and the silver haired girl for ruining the plan she made with the blond kid who apparently agreed to it earlier inside before executing it and decides to salvage the situation by saving the girl from the clutches of Alioni and his men.

* * *

><p><em>In the forest near Kaynes Village<em>

Later, as the Knights of the Beard of the Mountain Cat chased the alleged Rust Knight, who has great reflexes and agility while on the run, into the forest with Alioni said out loud, "If she really is one of the Seven Deadly Sins, she must possess some incredible Power! If that's true, I can finally became a Holy Knight!" in hopes getting a promotion if he captures her.

One of his friends was suddenly knocked down, Alioni demanded, "H-huh? What's wrong?"

The big-nosed man's eyes bulged in surprise and exclaimed, "The pig and that woman are chasing us!"

"WHAT?!", Alioni and his men exclaimed, didn't expect a pig and the woman whose beauty they were enthralled to were chasing them down. Men were supposed to be chasing women not the other way around! And pigs, that's quite a bit too racist...

"ORARARARA!", Hawk yelled his battle cry as he knocked down some of them with ease while Altria used her normal speed to take the other remaining men out with the elm branch as if it was a sword, leaving Alioni left as he desperately ran for his life.

"He's all yours Hawk!", the blond woman called out to her talking animal friend as Hawk heads to hit his last target.

"No, don't come near me! Stay away!", Alioni cried out as he reached a dead end at the end of the cliff. He stopped and noticed the alleged member of the Seven Deadly Sins had disappeared, "She's gone?!" but it gave Hawk the opening to push him off the cliff. "Take this!"

"AAAHHHHHHHH!", the young man yelled as he fell deep into the depths of the cliff.

"I've got nothing against you guys, but I'm gonna get double the dinner for tonight for this! _Pugo!_", the talking pig apologized to Alioni.

"Good job Hawk.", Altria complimented. "Where's she?", she wondered.

Hearing voices, Altria saw the girl and the blond boy were on top of the tree, clearly the latter saved her from Alioni and his men but were upset that he's at it again as he groped her left breast with no sense of shame at all.

"You know, you can totally hit him if you want.", Altria and Hawk said together, with tick marks on their head.

Meanwhile in the forest, a very large figure in armor walked, having heard the message from Alioni's men who regained consciousness earlier, heading towards the group of three people and a pig's direction...

After everything has been calmed and settled down, the time for answers has come when the yellow haired kid asked, "Why are ya searching for the Seven Deadly Sins?"

"To stop...the Holy Knights.", the girl revealed.

What? The King of Knights was shocked of the girl's true intentions. Why did she want to stop the Holy Knights? For what reason? Why search for the Seven Deadly Sins? Too many questions were in her head! Man, what the hell is going on here in this country?!

"Why do you want to stop the Holy Knights?", Hawk asked. "The Holy Knights are the ones protecting the kingdom of Liones. They're heroes, aren't they? A group of terrifying individuals, with each able to match an entire country's army in strength and power.", the talking pig continued.

_Liones? So that's the name of the kingdom I'm in. And the Holy Knights were that powerful? They might be on the level of Saber-class Heroic Spirits..._

The girl then continued, asking Hawk what would happen if the Holy Knights were to start a war on the very country they swore to defend and revealed that a few months ago, the Holy Knights staged the coup d'etat, overthrowing the king and confined every member of the royal family and told the king dying of an illness was a lie. She revealed more that the Holy Knights started subjugating all the citizens from towns and villages throughout the kingdom, enslaved or forcefully recruited into the military effort: the men forcibly trained as soldiers, the women and children forced to amass food for storage, and the elderly forced to construct castle walls. Death has now become the penalty for insubordination under the rule of the Holy Knights, with them justifying their enslaving of the citizens with the fact that the war is being fought for their protection to begin with, according to her.

"I'm sure the effects of their actions will reach the area soon as well."

"Seriously?", Hawk said in surprise of the revelations the girl told them about behind the Holy Knights.

"That sounds pretty bad.", the blond kid calmly said.

"How are you always so calm?", Hawk retorted.

For Altria Pendragon, however, now she knows what really going on in her country. Oppressed and enslaved by the Holy Knights! Her people are dying and these powerful knights pushing everyone around like kings- or tyrants to be exact! They're supposed to serve and defend the realm not control it with an iron fist! All for preparations for war, against who? And at what cost? Was this the result of her wish for the Holy Grail? But what about the Seven Deadly Sins? What is their role in this game of thrones?

"So how do the Seven Deadly Sins tie in with all of this?", Altria decided to speak up and asked.

The only hope we have of stopping the Holy Knights is with the help of the Seven Deadly Sins!", the silver haired girl boldly declared.

"Come on, you're searching for them despite knowing full well what they're like?", the blond kid skeptically said.

"I agree with him, are there any others out there who can stop the Holy Knights?", the King of Knights supporting the kid's opinion.

Shaking her head, the girl said, "There were other kingdoms in Britannia that had Holy Knights of their own. They condemned the Liones Holy Knights' actions but seemingly none of them had the military power to challenge the kingdom as it was the dominant power in the continent since the tragic downfall of Danafor who was in par with the same country at that time."

"Not even a rebellion against them?", Altria asked one more time if there was at least a form of revolt against the Holy Knights, although it reminded her of her 'son' Mordred who led the rebellion against her while she was on a campaign and both armies fought to the death at the Battle of Camlann where the King of Knights and the Knight of Treachery lost their lives together a brutal way of "father-and-son going out together".

"The Holy Knights stamped out all possible resistance from the people and there were no deserters from their ranks too, I believe...", she answered lamentably, crushing the King of Knights' hopes of the people fighting for their freedom.

Altria held her silence, allowing the silver haired girl to continue, "Apparently, the Seven Deadly Sins were the strongest and cruelest chivalric order of knights in the kingdom, formed by seven brutal criminals who carved symbols of seven beasts into their bodies. Ten years ago, they were accused of plotting to overthrow the kingdom of Liones after all the Holy Knight launched a general offensive against them."

Glimpses of them appear within the girl's mind as if she had met them before. All of them wearing different kinds of colored armor and unique-looking helms. Even their weapons looked unique and dangerous looking befitting their reputation.

_Why would the kingdom of Liones made these seven brutal criminals with no sense of honor or humanity knights? Were the Seven Deadly Sins some sort of the dark side of knighthood or something I do not know...How did she know of them? Might be royal loyalist of the kingdom seeking for help..._

"And then, there was a rumor that they were all killed.", the blond boy spoke.

"There's no way those people would be killed off that easily!", the silver haired girl retorted.

"But they're criminals...".

The girl tearfully retorted again, "The only one who made the people suffer are the Holy Knights! In the past, when I just five or six, my father used to tell me about them. Although they were criminals, the Seven Deadly Sins were the only hope we've got to defeat the Holy Knights!"

_You placed far too much hope on those people whom everyone thought they are dead? But she does have a spirit of risking her life for our country. I-_, Altria commented mentally on Elizabeth's words but was interrupted by a loud thud on the ground.

Then all of the sudden, a huge portion of the cliff was cleaved in two and the group were falling, seemingly to their deaths.

"Whoops. I forgot to confirm whether there were people in the report or not. Confirmed! Three unknown people dead!", a very large man with a peculiar curly mustache and thick plucked eyebrow wearing heavy red armor spoke, revealing himself to be the culprit behind the destruction of the cliff as he sheathed his large greatsword.

Turning to his men, the knight asked, "Is that all right?"

"B-but Mr. Alioni was beneath the cliff!"

"Then we'll just report that four people died."

"B... but! Lord Twigo, that's terrible!"

"Well, is it seven dead?", the large man named Twigo asked them if the death toll was seven, implying he would kill them for saying so.

"Eek! Please, anything but that!..." as the Knights of the Mountain Beard Cat panicked in fear of their superior as Twigo was about to do the horrible deed. But this was interrupted when the blond hair boy and Altria jumped back from the cliff, carrying everyone including Alioni who lost consciousness.

Alioni's friends were pleased to see him alive and well but Twigo was very upset seeing them alive as he yelled at them while reaching for his weapon, "What're you lot doing alive?! Don't just go and change my confirmed death toll like that!"

"Don't confirm it so easily then!", Hawk retorted.

"Hey, are you awake?", the blond kid asked the silver haired girl he carried.

"Oh!..Yes!", she replied.

"Alright. When I give the signal, run to the forest. Got it?"

The woman replied as she got off the boy's arms and stood up.

"So which one of you is the supposed member of the Seven Deadly Sins?", Twigo asked the group with a careful look on his eye on the three individuals, not counting the talking pig. "Neither of you resemble the ones in the posters but...", he continued but when he noticed the earring on the silver-haired woman's ear, he knew who she really was.

Began his move towards them, Twigo spoke, "It seems I'm in luck. The symbol on your earring means you're from the royal family. That means you're...Confirmed! You're Princess Elizabeth!"

Twigo's discovery surprises Altria, the blond boy and the talking as they say her name and title.

"Princess Elizabeth?"

"Princess Elizabeth?! As in the third princess of the kingdom?!"

"Princess...Elizabeth?..."

The silver haired girl revealed to be Third Princess Elizabeth of the kingdom of Liones shuddered in fear that she has been compromised as Twigo spoke, "There's a search order out for you throughout the kingdom. The orders are to capture you alive, but...it can't be helped if you die in an accident on the battlefield, can it?"

_No wonder why Princess Elizabeth was in that suit of armor. The Holy Knights are after her! She must known everything in their plans and the Holy Knights intends to capture her. I must protect her..._ she thought, now knowing what's going on in Elizabeth's situation as she draw her sword, ready to defend the princess. Well it's a little bit on the contrary that knights protect princesses but Altria is no man but nevertheless will uphold that knight's obligation.

"We're leaving!", the blond boy ordered everyone to run for it. Normally, Altria refuses to run from any battle even during her time as Saber in the two Grail Wars but since the third princess' life, the boy and the talking pig as well, is at stake, she ran as well to get the princess to safety away from the danger.

"There's no way I can allow myself to get captured now! I can't just give up now!", Elizabeth declared as she ran deeper into the forest as fast as she can.

Seeing them running into the forest, Twigo was enthusiastic of the recent development, "Ooh... Confirmed! Accidental death!" as the knight then unsheathed his large greatsword, that unleashes a large slice of sharp wind from his sword slash that chopped down the entire forest and seemingly killed the people caught in his powerful attack.

But after the smoke cleared and trees falling down from the sky due to Twigo's mighty slash, Elizabeth, despite her clothes were in a little tattered state, was saved by the blond boy and Altria who easily blocked the attack with the sword she 'borrowed' from Alioni after she saved him earlier and the elm branch which soon broke to pieces. Thanks to her experience in the two previous Grail Wars, she knew how to deal with Servant-powered attacks and luckily that kicked in on time. Infusing her power into the sword and the elm branch helped boost the sword defense against Twigo's attack but the branch wasn't so lucky and the sword survived.

"Yo. It seems you're fine too from the looks of it.", the blond boy commented.

Ironically, the talking pig was far from fine. He was skewered by a branch from one of the fallen trees! "You call this skewered-pig's state 'fine'?! Wah! Momma!" The talking pig cried in pain tearfully as he ran away from the scene trying to get the branch off his back.

"Poor Hawk...", Altria muttered, feeling sorry for the talking pig's misfortune while dropping the broken elm branch.

"A pig?...Well no matter.", Twigo noticed Hawk running away but couldn't care less as he was about to continue his advance but Altria suddenly appeared in front of him and attacked quickly, swinging her sword on the large knight to cut him down who blocked it with ease, causing the ground to crack under the heavy pressure of her blow.

"You Holy Knights disgust me! Dirtying the ways of chivalry and knight's honor! You're even worse than the Seven Deadly Sins!", Altria angrily said in response to Twigo's actions as she continuously performed multiple powerful sword slashes at Twigo head-on in an honorable face-to-face single combat while the latter either took or parried her blows with ease. Everything around them were cut and destroyed by their constant clashing between swords. The blond boy and Elizabeth watches in awe of Altria's fighting prowess.

"That woman...could she be *gulped*...one of the Seven Deadly Sins?", the big-nosed soldier asked nervously upon seeing the intense battle between knights. His other comrades either placed their arms up in a doubting position while Alioni remained unconscious.

After being on the defensive, trying to parry and hit the woman several or more times while taking damage, Twigo grew annoyed and retorted "One unknown swordswoman, dead!", making his counterattack as he made a large slash that pushed Altria back few meters away from him and immediately sent a shockwave line of his frontal slash that sent the young woman flying crashing on the ground and nearly hit Elizabeth if not for Meliodas who pushed her out of the way. Then Twigo hit her again. This time with greater force as he struck the ground, producing a big shockwave that caught Altria, beating the King of Knights in brute strength. Laying on the ground with bruises on her face and her armor dress moderately destroyed/ripped, Altria didn't have the strength left to get up and continue fighting.

_Is this...the power of... a Holy Knight? That man's strength is almost like Berserker (Hercules) if he wasn't that mad enough!_, she weakly thought, trying to reach for her sword when Twigo made his way towards her.

Then all of a sudden, a crunching noise happened and Altria's face looked on in horror and disbelief as Twigo raised his heavy foot and stomped on her right arm! The pain of her broken arm reached into her brain as she screamed in agony frantically punching at the man's leg to make him let go of her arm this instant with her tears threatening to flow from her eyes which some leaked. The larger man then removed his foot to reveal a broken bloodied right arm looking like a branch that snapped. Not even the armor arm pads protected her arm from the crushing foot showing its severely dented state. Meliodas and Elizabeth looked on with horror of Twigo's brutality and that includes the latter's subordinates sans Alioni who remained unconscious as well who couldn't believe that their superior's ruthlessness extends towards women.

Seeing his opponent incapacitated, Twigo continues onward towards Elizabeth and Meliodas as he said, "One unknown swordswoman not dead but crippled. Confirmed!" leaving behind Altria trying to bear the intense pain of her now crippled right arm.

Filled with extreme pity, Elizabeth couldn't take more of this as to what her savior has suffered and stood up.

"Elizabeth...hey where are you going?", the blond boy asked.

The silver-haired princess spoke, "I won't be able to escape."

Her words made the latter a bit surprised of what she just said. "You. Didn't you just say that you'd never give up?".

"If I surrender to him quietly, there's no reason for him to take your life as well and Altria's too.", Elizabeth explained.

But Twigo immediately made a powerful frontal slash that cut the ground at the princess but the boy got her out of the way, although it ruined his left sleeve with no trace of any wound on him at all. Altria could do nothing but watch helplessly not while her arm was broken.

"I beg of you! At the very least, you should make it out of here alive!", Elizabeth tearfully begged.

"It looks like he'll kill us all either way.", the blond boy commented, noticing Twigo's killing intent.

Elizabeth began to cry in tears as she said, "Why are you... I was so happy... I went to search for the Seven Deadly Sins all on my own. I've never been on a journey until now. I was so worried."

Just as Twigo continued his approach, Elizabeth spoke again still crying, "In order to hide my identity, I wore the armor I wasn't used to and walked until I was exhausted . And I wasn't able to rely on anyone... But you and Altria... Someone who didn't even know who I was..treated me so kindly and defended me. That's why I don't want you to get involved any further. You, whose name I don't even know!"

Feeling quite helpless for the first time, the King of Knights lamented on her fate. Was this her wish? To redo her life while someone else a better king. Yet everything changed with the Holy Knights ruling her country like tyrants and her people she swore to serve and defend were suffering. Although she has great power within her, the prana (blood) of the dragon, and formidable swordsmanship skills but without Excalibur, she was nothing more than someone who can only hold on her own against the likes of a Holy Knight in almost equal terms before losing her right arm to the latter's heavy foot. Hearing the princess' words touched her heart. She has hold great love for her country and will do anything to save it as does Altria, but what can she do?

There's seemingly almost no hope left...

Then suddenly Altria overheard the yellowed haired boy spoke with a smile on his face almost as if he snapped out of his stupor all of a sudden touched by Princess Elizabeth's words, "Meliodas. That's my name."

The King of Knights blinked her eyes and jaw-dropped. She could not believe the madness the boy just spouted, claiming that he's Meliodas! The captain of the Seven Deadly Sins. But he looks nothing like the one in the wanted poster! Is he crazy?!Unless...she began to recall the blond boy's incredible speed and mobility when he saved Elizabeth back when Alioni and his men chased her and from Twigo's first attack earlier then. No normal kid can do that!

"It can't be. That's...But you look like..", the princess said in surprise as Altria had while the boy named Meliodas smiled in response to her reaction.

"Where is he at?!", Alioni suddenly asked after regaining consciousness.

"Mr. Alioni!", his comrades expressing relief.

Ignoring them, Alioni said, "Where's the big guy with the sword?!"

"Please calm down, Mr. Alioni. Lord Twigo is chasing them right now.", the big-nose soldier trying to assure his friend.

"Idiot! It'll be bad if he enrages him! The country will be destroyed!", the young man panicked, baffling his friends and Altria, as well, having overheard his outburst. "When he saved me, I saw it! He's the real deal, the most dangerous of them all. The symbol on his shoulder...", he continued with fear on his eyes, knowing the boy's true nature.

On the blond boy's left shoulder, quite muscled for his age, whose sleeve was ripped off reveals a tattoo of a dragon that looks like it was eating its tail.

Elizabeth still shocked, saw it and said, "That symbol of a beasts...no...a dragon."

Approaching them, Twigo made his seemingly killing blow on the two people, causing the ground to quake and debris flying with his sword made contact but suddenly he felt his cheek got scratched and in a blink of an eye he got pushed back hard. Altria could not fathom of what she just saw. The larger knight was pushed back by a boy who claimed to be Meliodas!

Baffled of a sudden counterattack as the blond boy stood defiantly against him, Twigo thought out loud. "What's the meaning of this?! My attack should have killed you by now. But the one who get hit instead...was me?! What is that? A sword with a broken blade?"

_That weapon? How did this kid- er Meliodas able to harm the man larger than him with that useless weapon?! Unless..._, Altria mentally exclaimed, even more surprised that a sword with a broken blade with no length of its steel at the hands of Meliodas can harm Twigo unless the former had power like her.

"Meliodas, are you really...", the silver-haired girl wonders in awe.

A sudden realization came into Twigo's mind as he exclaimed, "Wait...I remember seeing your face before. But how can this be?! You haven't changed a bit since then!"

"What? What does he mean by that? Owww!..." Altria said wondering of what Twigo just said about Meliodas' appearance while trying to get up without further injuring her broken arm but hissed in pain as a result.

"So you've finally realized who I am?", Meliodas asked, readying himself in a battle stance with the dragon-hilted broken bladed sword, preparing to strike.

"I-it can't be! IS IT REALLY YOU?!", Twigo angrily yelled in a state of fear and panic with his eye twitching, trying to deny Meliodas' existence as he swung his large greatsword at Meliodas with the full power of his blow...but the Dragon's Sin of Wrath slowly swung his Broken Blade after the large knight made his last blow with a sound of a metal clinking.

Then, a large amount of power started to glow, as it began to engulf Twigo in a blind flash of light. "C-confirmed! This immeasurable power...the legendary...", finally knowing who the yellow-haired boy was before a massive explosion occurred surrounding the entire forest seen by the villagers of Kaynes Village, sending Twigo flying with his armor and weapon shattered and heavily injured from the full backfire of his attack.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!"

Elizabeth and Altria could only gape in surprise and awe of Meliodas' over-powerful reflective attack on Twigo as the yellow-haired boy introduced himself of who he really is, "The Seven Deadly Sins' captain. Dragon's Sin of Wrath. Meliodas!" proudly brandishing his dragon's symbol.

After Twigo's defeat and the Dragon's Sin of Wrath's introduction, Meliodas re-sheathed his broken dragon-hilted blade as he turned around to Elizabeth who was helping up a wounded Altria clutching her broken right arm.

"With that, it looks like you've found your first one, Elizabeth.", Meliodas spoke. The silver-haired girl could only say "Huh?" in response and Altria could only remain silent and listen.

The Seven Deadly Sins captain continued, "As for the remaining six...I have business with them, so I'm also trying to find them where they are. I've been running the bar for the sake of information. If I had a girl serving in a bar, I think I'd get even more. You'll come with me right?"

Elizabeth was in tears of joy flowing from her left eye as she happily accepted the offer. "Yes!"

Turning his attention to Altria, "You should come with us too. With that arm seriously broken, it needs proper medical treatment. Until then, you'll have to bear with the pain and Hawk got a first aid kit inside the Boar Hat.", Meliodas assuring the King of Knights.

The King of Knights was in complete shock to see that Meliodas is actually a child, not the older man in the wanted poster. A child that defeated Twigo in a blink of eye. Is Meliodas really that too powerful?! No wonder why he was the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins! Her thoughts were interrupted by Meliodas' words as she got back to reality.

"...M-my thanks, Sir Meliodas. I accept the offer. But let me come along to find your comrades and put an end to the Holy Knights' oppression.", Altria said in accepting the Dragon's Sin of Wrath's offer of help and expressed her desire to help Elizabeth and Meliodas to find the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins and free the country she had drastically changed due to her wish by the Holy Grail although her pride as a knight and the King of Knights is hurt after a near fatal encounter with Twigo and hung her head in shame. Without Avalon, she could not heal herself or fix her broken right arm, what a real shame to lose it along with Excalibur.

"Don't call me 'sir'. I'm no longer a knight you know. I'm the owner of the Boar Hat remember. Ni-shi-shi. Seeing how you fare against Twigo for quite a long while moments before he crippled your arm, I might consider the offer. You're welcome to join us Altria.", the blond kid reminded her and made comments of her fighting ability as well, causing the latter to raise her head slightly blush a bit for that remark before turning away.

"And also you will have to work to pay for the food you ordered earlier.", Meliodas added.

"W-wh-whaat?!", Altria exclaimed in surprise after hearing what the Dragon's Sin of Wrath just said, turning her head with a shocked look on her face. "B-b-but your food tastes horrible!" as the lady knight tried to protest, defending her reason not to pay for it.

"But you still have to pay for it. I'm serious. That includes the ale too", Meliodas bluntly told her. The young woman tried to protest again but the third princess of Liones stepped in the conversation.

"Uh, Altria, don't argue with Lord Meliodas, he did all he can to help you.", Elizabeth pleaded with a worried look on her eyes.

Altria finally relented after a few moments of hesitation and heeded Elizabeth's words. "Fine...", she muttered, sealing her fate to become an employee of the Boar Hat. Meliodas displays a satisfied look and a thumbs up to her answer.

Somewhere nearby the destroyed forest, there lays Twigo after he was sent flying by Meliodas crashed into the ground with a crater formed around him in impact and his subordinates rushed to his side trying to help him up.

"Lord Twigo, snap out of it!"

Recovering consciousness, Twigo got up weakly as he ordered his nearby soldier, still shocked of what has transpired. "R-requesting for reinforcements from the kingdom! This is serious!"

Suddenly Twigo heard a loud squealing sound and looked up in the sky to see a huge green-colored pig with the Boar Hat on its head falling from the sky and landed on him and the Knights of Mountain Beard Cat.

"Nice timing!", Hawk yelled as he laid down the ladder for his human friends to hop aboard and ride.

Meliodas grabbed hold of the ladder, "As expected of Hawk's momma!", praising the giant green pig arriving just in the nick of time as he held Elizabeth by the waist and Altria used her left arm to grab on as well carefully due to her broken right arm.

"I'm the one who jumped here!", Hawk angrily retorted, obviously upset that Meliodas forgot that it was him who had his mother come right on time.

Ignoring Hawk, Meliodas said to his giant green friend, "Let's get going to the next town! Let's go, Hawk's momma!". Elizabeth screamed and Altria held on as the ladder started pulling up on top of the Boar Hat.

_So this is what Boar Hat means..._, Altria thought upon realizing that Hawk's Mother wears the bar like a hat as Hawk's Mother complied to Meliodas' orders and started moving away from Kaynes Village as Twigo, Alioni, and the Beard of the Mountain Cat, who were under the giant pig after it landed on them, watched with jaws dropping and eyes bulging in complete shock and surprise to what they have seen.

As Meliodas and Hawk looks forward towards to their next destination away from Kaynes Village, Elizabeth watches behind Meliodas as she thought:

_Was this meeting coincidence or fate? Is it hope or despair that awaits us? And thus, my adventures with Meliodas in search of the remaining Seven Deadly Sins begins..._

For Altria as she stood next to Elizabeth, still holding her crippled right arm mentally thought, _Was this my wish? Is this what people used to say nowadays 'Be careful of what you wish for' because my wish is to redo my life without being the king of my country and someone else a better king than me but instead Britain or Britannia now as everyone call it is currently under the yolk of the Holy Knights of great power in level of the Heroic Spirits. The Grail is truly corrupted indeed. The least thing I can do for my country is to help Princess Elizabeth and Sir Meliodas find the Seven Deadly Sins and stop the Holy Knights. ...but my arm is broken and I'm nothing more than a cripple... *mentally sobbing* Gilgamesh and Rider must really be laughing at me now! 'The Crippled King of Knights', how humiliating..._

And thus, Altria Pendragon's quest to save her country begins...

* * *

><p><em>Approximately 38 miles east of Kaynes Village at Fort Solgales<em>

Despite his heavy wounds, Twigo heads to Fort Solgales east of Kaynes Village where he made his reports of his encounter with Meliodas, the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins, Elizabeth, the third princess of the kingdom of Liones, and...a blond woman whose name he did not know who suddenly took him by surprise with her superior sword skills and great power before managing to cripple her, leaving the young woman a broken right arm to the Holy Knight in charge of the fortress.

The Holy Knight sitting at his throne-like chair in the long table filled with empty seats revealed himself to be a relatively tall pink-haired man with blue eyes and wears a dark-colored full body armor with a flowing cape and wields a single-handed broadsword sheathed next to his waist. The man got up from his seat and approached Twigo as the latter sweats nervously, expecting punishment from his superior but thankfully the Holy Knight walked pass by him and looked upon the wall painted with the entire map of Britannia.

"The Seven Deadly Sins...I guess this is the real deal this time. I've waited for ten years for this day...The day when I finally destroy the Seven Deadly Sins.", the pinkette Holy Knight said coldly with no hint of emotion but within his mind he thought, _I knew you'd be alive Meliodas and I need to tell you of my current situation lately when I had the chance to meet you. Please take care of Princess Elizabeth for Margaret's sake...but the woman in Sir Twigo's reports...who is she? According to the reports, the woman blond of hair and blue eyes was very good with the sword, has excellent combat skills as if she had many years of fighting experience and great power probably in Meliodas' level as to what Sir Twigo claimed. Was she a Holy Knight? No,...I've been in the Holy Knights for ten years and never seen the likes of her. Where did she come from?...Doesn't matter as long as someone stand up against the Holy Knights alongside the Sins but how will she help Meliodas if she could not fight in full strength with a crippled arm Sir Twigo reported to have done the deed?_

Nevertheless, the pink-haired Holy Knight believed that woman may somewhat play a role in the events to come.

* * *

><p><em>At the Capital City of the Kingdom of Liones<em>

Within the huge castle towering over all the infrastructure, the homes of the citizens of the Liones Kingdom, there is a royal bed chambers where an elderly man with a large build despite his age named Bartra Liones, the 11th king of the kingdom of Liones was kept under house arrest after the Holy Knights staged a successful coup d'etat and took over the kingdom.

In his sleep, Bartra began to experience small glimpses of the future thanks to his power **Vision **and saw scenes of a young woman of blond hair and blue eyes probably in the age of his beloved daughter Elizabeth fighting alongside his dear and trusted friend Meliodas and his comrades, the Seven Deadly Sins throughout their adventures and facing and defeating great evils although albeit one arm and the other in an arm cast sling for some reasons.

Waking up from his dream, Batra breathed heavily and said to himself, "What is this? What does my Vision tells me? I wonder who was that young girl with my daughter, Sir Meliodas and the Seven Deadly Sins...", as he ponders of what the visions of his Power meant, foreshadowing Altria Pendragon's involvement that would change everything in the whole face of Britannia...

Find out in the next chapter! ;) XD

* * *

><p><strong><strong>(plays Netsujō no Spectrum at the end of the chapter)<strong>**

**Author's Note: First chapter of Fate Sins is done and I hope you guys enjoyed it. The second chapter will come by later on after your reviews. ;) I had this idea cooked up in my head. Made some drafts in my paper and finally had it through. Sorry if I made her a little OOC though. The anime and manga of Nanatsu no Taizai are so awesome especially the battle animations (freaking cool!), so I had them on a little mix into this story. lol. Altria (Saber)'s adventure with the Seven Deadly Sins begins...**

**Notes:**

*** Altria Pendragon/Saber is sent to a parallel world of the Middle Ages in Britannia after her wish was granted by the Holy Grail before its destruction by her hands where she's no longer the king but Arthur Pendragon (Nanatsu no Taizai) is. I wonder how will everyone react if there are two Pendragons of the similar name together. Might be amusing. lol Btw, I made some references of Altria recognizing the names of the Seven Deadly Sins from the real-life counterparts in the Arthurian mythology.**

*** She no longer possess Excalibur because she told Sir Bedivere to send it back to the Lady of the Lake for there were no worthy wielders of The Sword of Promised Victory and to keep it away from those who seek to use it for their evil purposes before her "death" in the aftermath of the Battle of Camlann being fatally wounded by her 'son'/daughter Mordred who was killed by her too.**

*** Altria became an employee of the Boar Hat not only to pay for the (disgusting) food she requested from Meliodas but to join in the quest to free Liones from the Holy Knights not wanting her homeland to suffer more if they continue conquering and subjugating everyone. I wonder if it would be nice if she help train Elizabeth to use the sword to fight her own battles just like she did with Shirou back in Fate/stay night if you guys liked the idea.**

*** Since Altria no longer had Excalibur but still has her superhuman abilities granted by her blood of the dragon and that includes her awesome swordsmanship in life and in her time as Heroic Spirit, Saber, I need to think what kind of Power she might have. Probably she's in the same position with her male amber-haired counterpart. LOL, he fought Hendriksen but doesn't know what kind of Power he possesses. Talk about badass normal! If any of you guys had suggestions for Altria's Power in this story. Be my guest. Or maybe I would have her use makeshift weapons of any kind she picked up while in a fight like Berserker (Lancelot)'s Knight of Honor that would be her new Power if you liked the idea.**

*** If you are wondering why I had Altria with a broken arm after an encounter with Twigo is because I want her to know how is it like to be slightly helpless without her trusty Excalibur, or how powerful the Holy Knights are although Twigo is actually an Apprentice Holy Knight but close enough. Normally, she would easily beat Twigo but didn't due to not having Excalibur and is hungry. Ever heard of a fighter battling enemies on an empty stomach? LOL. Oh don't you worry, she'll get better soon if you know what I mean. (Spoiler: Elizabeth has *cough* healing *cough, cough* power. *cough*) ;) Might as well make Altria a badass cripple in the few chapters before fully healed. Fwah Fwah.**

**Anyways, enjoy and don't forget to review so I can do better from your criticisms, comments, suggestions, etc. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys what's up? The second chapter of "Fate Sins" is here! First off, I would like to thank you guys for your wonderful reviews and criticisms especially you Kinunatzs with your good and enlightening advise and opinions for this crossver story. Don't you worry guys, I'll make Altria as a badass cripple quite believable as much as possible as I can but this anime all things thought impossible can be made possible after all until she's fully healed in the Baste Dungeon arc. LOL. XD :D :) In this second chapter of "Fate Sins", Altria Pendragon travels with the small Boar Hat crew to Bernia Village where they discover it suffering because of the sword of the Holy Knight got stuck on the ground that magically sealed off the village's water supply and it must be pulled out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nanatsu no Taizai or Fate series. They belong to Nakaba Suzuki and TYPE-MOON. **That includes all the characters from both awesome franchises involved in the fanfic story.** Even to the animation teams and studio behind the two franchises' anime adaptations.**

**Anyways, don't forget to review and enjoy the chapter! :)**

**Edit: I made some few alterations in response to Guest's negative reviews recently. Hope it's okay. I'm only trying to make Altria act more human since she's no longer a king and redo her life in the world of Nanatsu no Taizai but her ideals still stand.**

**(plays **Netsujō no Spectrum by Ikimono-gakari** at the start of the chapter)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

On the long road towards the destination of the next town the Boar Hat is heading to after Kaynes Village, Hawk's Mother carrying the witch hat-shaped bar had traveled along the way, passing by houses and trees unnoticed by bystanders on the road while inside the Boar Hat where Elizabeth, who was revealed to be the Third Princess of the kingdom of Liones looks out from the window before Meliodas, the Dragon's Sin of Wrath called out to her.

"Hey, Elizabeth."

"Yes?", the silver haired princess responded as she turned away from the window.

"Take a look outside." Meliodas telling her before heading downstairs as the third princess of Liones thought out loud. "This isn't a dream! I've really found one! The legendary member of the Seven Deadly Sins, Lord Meliodas! I think..."

Meanwhile downstairs, Altria Pendragon had changed to her new attire a proper blue long-skirt and white long-sleeved shirt, that almost looked too similar to the ones she wore provided by Rin Tohshaka due to her inability to dematerialize in spirit form thanks to Shirou when he first summoned her improperly back in the Fourth Grail War. Her hair is still braided as before. She bought the new clothes while on a short stop on the road in a clothing store at a moderate cost using what little amount of money she had and discarded her old ruined clothing, although would miss her armor dress. Hawk helped the dressing of Altria's right broken arm and made it into an arm cast hung by sling around her neck.

The King of Knights had to admit it that Hawk has good skills of first aid kit and politely thanking the talking pig who felt appreciated and commented to himself that Meliodas should have said the same thing Altria did for all the hard work he did. Sensing her magical energy within herself, Altria can feel the **Regeneration **Power inside her body is currently healing her broken arm automatically although in a very slow pace for some reasons. Probably she's low on energy, having not eaten lately, which she forced herself on a little hunger strike after a bad experience with Meliodas' cooking and refuses to eat any of them he cooked up, preferring to buy some real good food for herself with what's left of her money if she had the chance. It might take a long while to fully recover from the brutal bone-crushing arm experience by Twigo, the man who gave her that before Meliodas defeated him in an overpowered counterattack, leaving Altria a cripple for now and had to deal with it, letting her automatic self-healing power to do its (slowly but surely) job.

Elizabeth had a change of clothing too provided by Meliodas. She wears a purple buttoned shirt with a black ribbon, and a dark mini skirt strapped with a pink belt. Although she looked nervous and bashful, wearing such a strange outfit she wore as while she lived in the palace before escaping to find the Seven Deadly Sins wearing the Rust Knight armor, Elizabeth wore formal and proper royalty dresses.

"U-um...About this outfit...", Elizabeth nervously wondered with a flustered look on her face.

In response to Elizabeth's question, Meliodas gave the thumbs up and told her, "It's my bar's uniform!"

"Sorry, his taste is so obvious.", Hawk retorted, apologizing to Elizabeth for Meliodas' perverted sense of fashion for women. While near the board of the Seven Deadly Sins' wanted posters, Altria remained silent and nodded in agreement to the talking pig's opinions while silently felt grateful that the Dragon's Sin of Wrath didn't put her on that seemingly ridiculous outfit.

While Meliodas began his 'inspection check' on Elizabeth at all sides and angle of her body, the third princess naively spoke, "So all I have to do is to gather rumors and information on the Seven Deadly Sins while I wait on customers, right?"

"Information on the Holy Knights would be helpful too.", Meliodas added.

"Intelligence gathering? So that's the purpose behind the Boar Hat. To gather every details and intel from customers who speak rumors and tales to each other on the possible locations of your Seven Deadly Sins around Britannia while on a business, right Sir Meliodas?", Altria deduced, after breaking her short silence to which the Dragon's Sin of Wrath nodded as correct.

"Yup, Altria. That's what I did for ten years since then. And don't call me 'sir' again, remember that. Ni-shi-shi.", the blond kid straightly told the King of Knights, slightly embarrassed herself of her formalities to people of titles and rank. Maybe she needs to lighten up a little bit and skip the honorifics when she's on a conversation with her new friends.

"So what about Altria? What can she do? I mean, she can't serve as the waitress due to her condition. _Pugo! Pugo!_", Hawk asked his master about Altria's new role as the new employee of the Boar Hat but her broken arm might complicate things while on work as it requires both hands to do the work.

"Well she can pour ale into the mugs for customers at the bar stand or help advertise the Boar Hat of its ale and food.", Meliodas answered before pulling up Elizabeth's short skirts to see her panties underneath, saying, "Don't worry, just making sure it's nice and snug." to which the third princess naively agreed to the Dragon's Sin of Wrath's words.

This severely ticked off Hawk and Altria of how Meliodas' perverted attitude towards Elizabeth with the talking pig biting onto the blond kid's hair and pulling him down, angrily exclaiming, "Idiot! We've just got some eye candy in here and you're gonna drive her away?!" while the King of Knights politely berated Meliodas saying, "Sir Meliodas, you're a knight, one that upholds the honor and dignity of ladies even if you're no longer one, your vows to knighthood and chivalry still remain. So please, refrain your perverted actions from Elizabeth or you'll make me force my hand. Understood?"

_You're an embarrassment to all knights..._, Altria mentally sighed when Meliodas gave a thumbs up, showing that he understands but obviously he's gonna do it again whenever he liked it from the looks on his child-like face while Elizabeth naively defends Meliodas' actions towards her, made the King of Knights sigh deeper of the princess' naive nature.

After everything has calmed down, Elizabeth, having gotten used to her new outfit, started to ask questions to Meliodas. "Lord Meliodas. There's just one question I wish to ask you."

The Dragon's Sin of Wrath looked at her curiously as she continued speaking, "The Seven Deadly Sins...Lord Meliodas, are you as evil as the rumors say you are? If you are, what crime did you commit to earn your reputation?"

_Interesting...I would like to know that too as well Princess Elizabeth_, Altria mentally said, hoping to know more of the legendary captain of the Seven Deadly Sins himself and wonders what crime did he commit to earn the reputation of a very dangerous warrior in Britannia but remained quiet when Meliodas placed his arms on an 'X'-position and wonders aloud, "What crime did I commit?..."

"I just feel like that there must be some sort of misunderstanding here. Because you saved me! Altria and Hawk too as well. Someone you barely know.", Elizabeth insisted with a little boldness in her voice.

The Dragon's Sin of Wrath then decides to tell the third princess and boldly told to her, "Ten years ago, I traveled all around Liones and stole all the women's underwear I could find."

With images of stolen women's underwear formed around in her head, the silver-haired third princess became flustered by his words and nervously exclaimed, "Y-you're kidding right?!"

"Yep.", Meliodas said right, causing Elizabeth to tilt over in a deadpanned expression.

_He's messing around with her..._, Altria simply face-palmed, knowing how that it's ridiculously absurd that Meliodas actually did that and has been playing around with Elizabeth's naivety and innocence all along.

Then Meliodas told Elizabeth his another claim of his crime, "Actually, I went around groping the breasts of over a thousand women."

"W-what?! Are you joking?!", Elizabeth became flustered again with images of censored nude breasts all over her head formed by the description of his 'crime' but Meliodas was joking again.

"Yep." that made the princess tilt over again deadpanned. Altria could only face-palm again to this conversation. _What a pervert and Meliodas is the Dragon's Sin of Wrath?...How ironic. Maybe the Sin of Lust should have suited him best_.

"Please stop making fun of me! Or did you really commit a crime that you can't speak about to anyone?", Elizabeth firmly insisted to know of Meliodas' crime after falling into the Seven Deadly Sins' captain's joke.

"Sir-er I mean Meliodas, be serious. We would like to know what was really your crime just as Elizabeth wanted to.", Altria spoke, backing up the silver-haired princess' word while trying her best to skip the formalities as best as she can.

"Thank you, Altria.", Elizabeth thanked the blond lady knight.

"Something like that.", Meliodas titled his head, confirming that he won't tell his past to anyone yet. That leaves Altria somewhat suspicious and wanted to find out what Meliodas actually did. A crime related to his title, the Dragon's Sin of Wrath. He could not have earned that moniker if he didn't commit a crime that might relate to his title.

For a few moments of silence before it was broken by a loud squeal coming from Hawk's Mother, Elizabeth nearly fell over when the giant green pig carrying the Boar Hat stopped but Meliodas stopped her from falling, intentionally digging his face in into the third princess' chest, pissing off Hawk and Altria.

"Hey, hey!", the talking pig and the King of Knights retorted together with their heads in a ticked off expression. _One of these days, I'm gonna teach Elizabeth how to defend herself from Meliodas' sexual harassment and perverted antics no matter what it takes!_, Altria made a mental note to herself.

* * *

><p><em>At Bernia Village<em>

When Hawk's Mother stopped at their intended destination, Meliodas tells his crew. "Here we are. Our next target for gathering information. Bernia Village!" as the giant green pig carrying the Boar Hat began to dig into the ground and planted the bar in place after the Boar Hat crew exited the building and heads towards Bernia Village by foot.

"My bar stocks alcohol from all over the kingdom, but the booze from Bernia is on the different level.", Meliodas explained as he, Elizabeth, Altria and Hawk walked to the village's entrance. The blond kid continued his explanation more about the village, "Using water from a river hailed as the best in all of Liones and grout that's found growing along the banks, Bernia Ale is renowned throughout the entire kingdom."

"Impressive...that would explain why it it has good taste.", Altria commented, remembering how the ale she drank in her first time as a customer of the Boar after deciding not eat any of Meliodas' cooking any further, taste so good.

"But.., it appears that the famous river has dried up.", Hawk skeptically retorted as the Boar Hat crew noticed the river below the bridge they are standing on has dried up for some reason.

"The herbs all looked like they've wilted too.", Elizabeth noticed the plants situated next to the dried river, one of the vital ingredients behind Bernia Ale are dying from lack of water and too much sun.

"What could've happened?", Meliodas wondered and Altria had the same idea too as well, trying to think what could have caused the river of the Bernia Village to dry up even though the sun was not hot enough to do such a thing. Unless it has something to do with the Holy Knights.

Noticing a large crowd of people gathering around the town square of Bernia Village, the Boar Hat crew decides to head to the area and see what is going on over there.

"Wow, there's so many people here! I wonder if there's a festival?", Elizabeth squealed with joy.

_Seriously?..._, Altria face-palmed in response to the princess' naive nature that with the Holy Knights ruling the country why would they let the people enjoy the festivities if they needed them to do their forced labor and recruitment for their military efforts for war against an unknown enemy, knowing judging from the people's looks and actions with desperation don't look like they're having a festival. Something serious has happened in Bernia. And her notion was right when Meliodas approached the townspeople, asking.

"Yo! Is there the festival today?"

"Huh? Does this look like a festival to you? We're trying to pull out the sword that the Holy Knight stuck into the ground!", the townsman retorted as all the able-bodied men of the village trying to pull out the sword with all their might to no avail.

"The Holy Knight stuck the sword? Why'd he do that?", the Dragon's Sin of Wrath wondered in thought.

The village chief of Bernia approached the Boar Hat crew and explained to them, "Yesterday, we incurred the wrath of a Holy Knight. The Holy Knight's magic-imbued sword has sealed away the village's underground water source." Using her heightened senses, Altria looked on the ground below and saw large traces of lightning all over the water source's passageways being blocked, preventing water from coming through just like the village elder told them.

"At this rate, not only will the river disappear, but all the grout too!", one Bernia townsman spoke filled with anger and sadness.

Another Bernia townsman had the same feeling too, "If that happens, Bernia's ale will be...Damn it!"

The King of Knight felt the nostalgia, remembering the Caliburn, known as 'the Golden Sword of Assured Victory', 'the Sword of Selection' or the 'Sword in the Stone' stuck on the large stone. Her first sword before Excalibur Recalling how she became the king of Britain when she pulled the Sword in the Stone easily while no one else could, it sealed her fate forever with Caliburn as the symbol of Britain's king of knights once pulled out. Altria apparently lost Caliburn when she engages in a fight contrary to the principles of chivalry that caused her first sword to break at some of point time and had Excalibur as a new replacement from the Lady of Lake.

Now standing before Altria is the sword of a Holy Knight that none of the people of Bernia Village can pull even if they combined their strength together. And that made her upset of the Holy Knights' sick games on the people especially making a distasteful version of her past when no one among the lords and knights of Britain but her can pull out the Sword in the Stone as she clenched her hand of her left arm tightly.

"A Holy Knight...It couldn't be the one who broke Altria's arm and Lord Meliodas defeated, couldn't it?", Elizabeth wonders worryingly if the Holy Knight behind Bernia Village's misfortune is behind it, remembering the large knight stomping on the blond lady knight's right arm and being defeated by Meliodas back at Kaynes Village earlier.

"You mean Lord Twigo? He wasn't really a Holy Knight. An Apprentice Holy Knight to be exact. A real one is nothing like that.", Meliodas corrected Elizabeth, fully aware of the difference of power between the Holy Knights in rank.

"Y-you mean to tell me that the man who crushed my arm is... actually a lower-ranked Holy Knight?!", Altria angrily muttered with her eyes twitching, looking down on her right arm cast sling. She couldn't believe that Twigo was merely an apprentice to the Holy Knights! For an apprentice, Twigo's as strong as a sane version of Hercules. The King of Knights could have easily defeated the likes of Twigo even without Excalibur in single face-to-face combat but due to a lack of nourishment since she woke up in a land of Britannia that has drastically changed and weakened by Meliodas' bad cooking earlier when she first entered the Boar Hat which she had to blame him for it had led her to become a cripple in the first place.

"Yep, seems like it.", the Dragon's Sin of Wrath confirmed it and Altria tilted over in deadpanned expression.

Now this is more humiliating than ever for Altria Pendragon since the day she joined the Boar Hat crew when she ended up in her homeland greatly altered by her wish for the Holy Grail with Holy Knights ruled them with an iron fist, the King of Knights lost to an Apprentice Holy Knight! She thought Twigo was _the_ Holy Knight after their first near fatal encounter at Kaynes Village. Just how powerful where the _real _Holy Knights are like the Seven Deadly Sins if there was ever a chance should she actually face the real one?!

The village chief continued his explanation, "If a Holy Knight stuck the sword into the ground, only a Holy Knight can pull it out." while the townsmen were panting in exhaustion after series of attempts to pull out that sword failed. "It pains me to say this, but this village is finished.", the village elder lamented of his town's sad fate in despair.

"But...", Elizabeth couldn't believe what the village elder just said.

Then, a short young boy with hair that is skipped out in two and has a scar under his left cheek spoke as he made his approach, "Oh, come on, why's everyone whining about?" Meliodas and Altria noticed the boy acting like it's no big deal.

"Mead!", the Bernia townsman with large figure said the boy's name.

"What's with the commotion about this Holy Knight's sword? If you leave it to my pal from the Seven Deadly Sins, it'll be a breeze!", the boy named Mead assured his fellow villagers, while flicking his nose posing acting like a cool person.

Meliodas, Elizabeth, and Altria looked on with surprise of what Mead just said about the one from the Seven Deadly Sins he claimed to be his friend.

"Listen, Mead! Just who do you think is responsible for this in the first place? Mentioning the Seven Deadly Sins is just about the worst thing you could do!", the Bernia townswoman strongly scolded Mead for his words.

The tall Bernia villager supported the middle-aged woman, "Yeah! Don't make the Holy Knight angrier than he already is!"

Soon, everyone in Bernia Village became very angry at Mead for speaking such words at the time of crisis like this, thinking that it was his fault in the first place as they started to take out their frustrations and anger at the boy.

"What exactly do you have against us?!"

"Wh-what? I never mean't it like that!", Mead suddenly lost his bravado when all the villagers glared angrily at him.

"We're through with your lies and jokes!", the blond villager yelled at the boy as the village girl picked up a rock at threw at Mead.

"Stupid Mead!", the girl's aim was off as the rock intended for Mead headed straight into Meliodas' face but Altria caught it with her free left hand easily, leaving the would-be attacker baffled.

The King of Knights stepped in front of Mead and then glared at the Bernia villagers in a blunt serious expression, "Taking out your anger at this young boy won't even help you at your situation. What good will it get to you people if you harmed Mead right here and now just because he told you some petty lies and jokes to you in the past or something he did to upset a Holy Knight that caused your misfortune. Tell me, will hurting Mead get the Holy Knight's sword out from the ground or not? Answer me..."

Almost immediately, this made the angry villagers to shut up when they heard a crippled young blond woman with a broken right arm criticizing their actions towards Mead and shook their heads as a no to her question.

"Good. Meliodas, please take Mead to the Boar Hat for now. It'll calm down the angry atmosphere here a little bit.", Altria spoke, feeling satisfied of the Bernia villagers' answer to her words and told the Dragon's Sin of Wrath to escort Mead to his bar to which he complied. The people soon calmed down slowly by the village elder's word when some still had their hot steam in their heads.

After Meliodas and Mead left for the Boar Hat, Elizabeth and Hawk were surprised of how Altria managed to make the angry villagers of Bernia into submission and stopped them from doing something harsh towards Mead for saying such thing of his claim that his friend is one of the Seven Deadly Sins at the time of the crisis at hand.

"W-wow..Altria, I didn't know you can do that...", Elizabeth said, finally breaking her silence.

"I had my ways around with people when they're like that, Elizabeth. Can't be helped", Altria commented, referring to her Charisma that allowed her to lead Britain with her good and just rule, inspire loyalty from her subjects and the Knights of the Round Table, and fear to her enemies long before her downfall.

"Your tone is that of a king. Full of authority and power over people. _Pugo! Pugo!_", Hawk commented.

_A king huh? That didn't stop the Holy Knights from rebelling against Elizabeth's father and took over the entire kingdom..._, The King of Knights mentally said. After hearing Elizabeth's full story while on the road before arriving at Bernia, it almost felt like a deja vu to Altria similar with Mordred rebelling against her, leading an army of dissidents and rebels and brought the downfall of her kingdom. The Holy Knights are no better, they turned on their liege ruler and betrayed every principle of chivalry the knights stand for.

Approaching the two women, the village chief spoke to Elizabeth and Altria Pendragon, "Mead's a good kid deep down but..." He then explained of Mead's history of being a prankster in their village, his parents who were travelers died a few years ago when they stopped by at Bernia Village due an epidemic, leaving the boy an orphan but the villagers were kind enough to take him in and raised him in place of his parent but felt great sadness that he was never part of anyone's family and became jealous of everyone who has families of their own, having started telling lies and pulling pranks simply to get attention.

The village elder then explained the reason behind the Holy Knight stuck his sword on Bernia's underground water supply was revealed that Mead placed a bug in the Holy Knight's drink, the latter described having pink hair and blue eyes and a cold expression on his face, because the Holy Knight insulted Bernia Village's ale and their pride and joy of making the best one in Britannia, calling it 'only slightly better than a horse's urine' whom everyone worked really hard to make it, as it was the year's best batch of ale they've made and Mead placed a bug on the next drink in response to the insult which angered the pinkette Holy Knight who then sealed Bernia's river's underground water source with a sword imbued with magic, leading to everyone blaming Mead for their crisis as their ale brewing industry was the sole economic income for the whole village.

After hearing Mead's story, Elizabeth felt great sympathy for Mead comparing herself that she once pulled pranks to get her father's attention but ended up having her father to get hurt when she climbed a tree to get his attention and the king had to climb to get her down despite not knowing how but fell anyways and was confined to his bed luckily he survived miraculously which it has been a relief for everyone in the kingdom. As for Altria, who also had the same feeling, knew how it's like to be raised by another family she doesn't really belong to as she remembered living together with the simple and wise old knight, Sir Ector who adopted and raised her into his family under the old magician Merlin (the other Merlin)'s consent and Sir Kay was like a brother she never had despite knowing the truth of her origins still regarded them as her real family. Altria never had the chance to know her true parents all because of the day of the prophecy when she will become king despite gender differences.

The girls and the talking pig soon headed back to the Boar Hat where they meet up with Meliodas who was talking with Mead and the two women told their story comparing them to Mead's, comforting the poor boy who then broke into tears, revealing that he only wanted to defend his hometown's pride from the Holy Knight's disgusting insult. After all things were cleared up, Mead revealed that one of the Seven Deadly Sins he claimed to be his friend was merely a lie all along while condemning that the Holy Knights are the real bad people around here and concludes that the Seven Deadly Sins were actually the good guys. Before they discuss more any further, the Boar Hat crew and Mead heard a loud commotion outside and decides to check it out at Bernia Village.

At the town square where two soldiers stationed at Bernia Village, one who is tall and very skinny and the other short and very fat with a beard with faces with disgusting glee on their faces that would make anyone punch them hard in the face if they saw that.

"Listen up you scum! If you aren't able to pull out the Holy Knight's sword by sunset, we're going to increase the taxes on this tenfold!", they declared. Obviously, they took advantage of the village's crisis and enjoyed the people's despaired and desperate looks on their faces in every single moment. And they loved their job, making the lives of the villagers of Bernia miserable as possible.

And as expected, the people of Bernia were not pleased of the two soldiers' demands as they all shouted out angry protests and objections to the very unfair conditions laid down to them.

"That's impossible!"

"What?! This is absurd!"

"That's insane!"

"Forget about being paid tenfold!"

"With the water dried up, we won't even be able to make a single glass of ale!"

The fat bearded soldier gleefully retorted, "This is your punishment! Not only did you insult a Holy Knight, you even claimed that one of the villainous Seven Deadly Sins as your friend!

"Shit, if only Mead hadn't shut his stupid mouth off!", the tough-looking Bernia townsman muttered, angry of what Mead spouted earlier and now the village had to pay the consequences because of him.

But then Mead ran towards the Holy Knight's sword still stuck on the ground and attempted to pull it out himself, surprising the two soldiers after threatening the village with increased taxes.

"Mead!", the middle-aged woman called out to the boy.

"Not you, again. It's boring to watch a brat like you try all the time", the tall soldier said, looking displeased of Mead's presence, watching as the boy continued his vain attempts to pull the sword out from the ground.

The fat bearded soldier then gleefully added, "Soon the taxes'll be twenty times as high!"

Hearing the fatass soldier's declaration to even raise the taxes more than ten or twenty fold because of Mead, the townspeople of Bernia Village were even more enraged than ever.

"What?!"

"There's no way you'll be able to pull it out!"

"Idiot!"

"Mead stop it!"

"Stop embarrassing us even further!"

The village elder couldn't take it anymore and called out to his people, "ENOUGH OF THIS!"

Everyone went silent and turned around to the village chief who got their attention.

"Village Chief?", they questioned him.

"Who was it that insulted our pride as ale brewers? Was it Mead? No! That child said what we are all feeling, did he not?", the village chief defended Mead's actions and everyone hung their heads in shame.

As Mead still tried desperately to pull the Holy Knight's sword out, the middle-aged woman stepped in and gave a helping hand.

"A-auntie?"

"It's as the Village Chief says. What you did was not wrong.", the woman said, believing in the village elder's words as she and the the children who came to Mead's side started to pull the sword again.

"Hey! Did you fools not hear what we said earlier? It's gonna be twenty times more twenty!", the tall soldier gleefully yelled at them, threatening to increase the taxes on this village even more when Mead, his adopted aunt and the children did their best to pull out the sword on the ground as the men with renewed spirit, ignoring the soldiers' threats as if their words were like wind to them decides to join in and tells the women and children to stay back.

"Alright! Let's do this!" as they tied the rope around the sword and gave each rope for every line of men gathering around to give up their one last pull.

Seeing how the Holy Knight's sword still not budging from the pull, the tall and the fat soldiers mocked them, "Gehahahaha! It's not even moving an inch!"

"While the people of Bernia gave it all they got to pull that sword off, you laugh at their pain and suffering like nothing more than trash. Taking advantage of their crisis made you no better than the Holy Knights. Acting all high and mighty. You should be ashamed of yourself.", Altria Pendragon berated at the two men who were laughing hysterically when they mocked Mead and the men of Bernia Village's resolve to never give up despite the hopeless situation she approached them the first one to arrive after following Mead while Meliodas, Elizabeth and Hawk followed behind.

"Gehahahaha! Oh look. The cripple is now talking down us! Gehahaha! Hey little lady, maybe you should pull out the Holy Knight's sword with your left arm once those scum give up. Oh wait, you can't! 'Cause you might break your another good arm off if you try to pull the sword out on your own! Gehahahaha!", the two soldiers snorted and insulted Altria of her words towards them, not knowing they will face her wrath later on and believed the cripple is harmless to their eyes as the King of Knights silently gritted her teeth and balled her fist, couldn't tolerate those disgusting men anymore. _  
><em>

_Once I get my hands-er I mean hand on them, they're gonna wish that they never had been born in the first place!_, Altria mentally exclaimed in her mind, nearly losing her cool but managed to force herself to remain calm but still showed her anger in her face towards those two disgusting creatures who called themselves men of the Holy Knights!

Ignoring Altria's anger after they mocked her, the two soldiers continued to watch the show, clearly enjoying the Bernia villager's desperation to pull out the sword together one last time as Mead and all the townsmen pulled with all their might.

"We're gonna sit back and watch you fools while we enjoy your cheep beer!", as they chugged down on their ale mugs through their mouths, sitting on the empty well, laughing at their pathetic attempt.

"Come on! Come out!", Mead yelled loudly as everyone gave it all they got for the love and the sake of their beloved hometown.

"Gehahahahahehe! Look at their desperate faces! Watching them goes together perfectly with drinking! Toast to the foo...ools?", the two drunken soldiers were about to make a toast for the misery of the people of Bernia Village but the ale mugs disappeared from the two soldiers' hands, leaving them baffled to see their drinks gone from their sights.

"Guys who don't appreciate the taste of alcohol don't deserve to drink this ale", Meliodas playfully berated them who was the second one to arrive followed by Elizabeth and Hawk who were the last, as he approached the sword still stuck on the ground while drinking two ale mugs together at once at the same time, passing by the tired citizens of Bernia and Mead after they failed to pull out the Holy Knight's sword.

"Well, that hits the spot!", Meliodas commented when he put down the two mugs in front of Mead.

Intending to the Holy Knight's sword out on his own, Altria got there first before him standing right in front of the sword on the ground.

"Altria? What are you doing?", Meliodas asked curiously when he saw her. The Bernia villagers, Mead, Elizabeth and Hawk noticed her too and wondered what was she doing over there in front of the sword. The two soldiers snickered in anticipation that Altria may actually break her left arm this time.

"Meliodas. Elizabeth. Hawk. Mead. Everyone. When there are times where there is no hope, hope is still alive in our hearts and will never be crushed no matter how bad things get in our lives in trial of hardships and suffering. It is because we stand and fight for what we believe in. You, the people of Bernia had proven that. You would rather keep trying to pull the Holy Knight's sword to the bitter end even if it's hopeless rather than give in and silently accepting to whatever those two slimy bastards here demanded as they please taking advantage in your moment of despair. I respect that greatly to see that your love for your home is greater than ever. As for me even if I'm a cripple short of one good arm, this is something I need to do...pulling out this sword for you!", Altria declared her resolve as the King of Knights used her left hand to grip on the Holy Knight's sword and, after sparks of electricity spewing from it, the weapon was pulled out from the ground the Holy Knight planted on! It felt like history repeating itself with Altria pulling out the Sword in the Stone that declared her the legendary king of Britain but instead she pulled out the Holy Knight's sword to save Bernia Village from its fate far worse than death.

This surprises Mead, the Bernia villagers and the two soldiers when they saw the crippled woman who was with the Boar Hat's owner Meliodas and his two companions Elizabeth and Hawk who were surprised as well, had actually pulled out the sword that nobody in the village can do!

"What?!"

"Huh!?"

"Whoa..."

"No way!"

"A sword that only a Holy Knight can pull out..."

"...was taken by a crippled woman?!", the tall soldier, equally shocked with his fatass bearded friend to see Altria pulling out the Holy Knight's sword, finishing the sentence just when the well where the two soldiers were sitting underneath suddenly erupted with a large pillar of water that sent them flying and the people of Bernia cheered when the water from their river returned once more, admiring the rainbow formed by the gushing waters built up after being blocked by lightning-infused sword since yesterday.

Recovering from the crash of the exploding waters in the well they formerly sat on, the two soldiers came face-to-face with Altria Pendragon, whose was slightly dripped from the shower caused by Bernia's well's flowing waters, holding the Holy Knight's sword that soon dimly glowed with light and wind slowly formed around it, probably from her Powers, with her free left arm pointed at them with a very vengeful look on her face, remembering how those two cowardly soldiers looked down on her just because she's a harmless cripple. "Get out of this town and never return. If I ever see your sorry faces again, I'll make you taste the cold steel of this Holy Knight's sword craving for your bastard blood...tenfold. Got it?", she threatened them darkly, repeating their last words of their threat to the village and swiftly sliced off the top of their helms, giving them a nice clean shave on their heads to prove her point.

"What's wrong, boys? Do you have any more insults left for a harmless cripple like me? Come on say it. I dare you...", Altria mocked the two of their insult to her earlier when they lost their wits and bravado, frozen with fear feeling her powerful raging aura formed around her.

Afraid of an angry crippled woman's backed threats with the Holy Knight's sword pointed at their throats, the two men hastily complied and fled for their lives like the cowards they are, running with their tails between their legs, never returning to Bernia Village ever again.

"Altria's amazing... Is this her strength? Is she as powerful as the Seven Deadly Sins?...", Elizabeth wondered in her thoughts as Altria took a good look at the Holy Knight's sword, a longsword to be exact, and swung it in different directions to test its sharpness and strength with her left hand, before finally deciding to keep it for future battles to come once her right arm is fully healed eventually.

"Hmm... Not a bad sword. Must be a fine work on this blade...quite long and still sharp even after a few days stuck on the ground. Steel's good too, I'd admit. 'Tis the shame the Holy Knight who stuck it here won't have it back. Hehe. Meliodas...mind if I keep this sword?", Altria politely asked, still holding the Holy Knight's sword on her left hand.

"Sure Altria, it's yours. You're the one who pulled it out anyway. Finders, keepers. Ni-shi-shi.", Meliodas replied with thumbs up in approval. Altria smiled in response and thanked the Boar Hat's owner. The Holy Knight's sword she pulled from the ground became hers now.

"Hey, could you possibly be the real...", Mead tried to ask Altria, thinking if she's one of the Seven Deadly Sins since no normal or a crippled person can actually pull out the Holy Knight's sword just like that.

"No, Mead. I'm just an employee of the Boar Hat, Mead. He is the real deal...", Altria Pendragon humbly replied and pointed out to Mead, giving him a hint that Meliodas is the one of the Seven Deadly Sins.

"So...you're-", Mead turned to Meliodas but the latter interrupted him.

"Altria's right! Not just 'possibly'. I'm a real proud owner of the bar!", Meliodas declared with a thumbs up and a smile, leading Altria to mentally face-palm. _Not that one Meliodas...*sighs*_

"That's not what I meant!", Mead tried to ask again but Meliodas interrupted him.

"Besides.., you still have something to do right?", as the Dragon's Sin of Wrath told the boy, pointing him to the people of Bernia.

The villagers of Bernia stood face-to-face with Mead with their heads hung in shame of how they treated the boy in their outburst at him earlier as the village elder stepped forward and spoke, "Mead, we're really sorry. Can you forgive us?"

"Whether or not I forgive you, for someone who's alone like me...", Mead tried to walk away from this, lying to himself but Meliodas stopped the boy from doing doing that and gave him a little push.

"Come on."

"Wh-what do you mean, 'Come on'?", Mead straightly asked when he was pushed by Meliodas.

Giving her newly-acquired sword to Elizabeth to hold for a little while, Altria put her left hand on Mead's shoulder and said in a comforting and assuring tone to the boy, "Come on, Mead. These people here are the only real family you never had. They have loved you and raised you with all their hearts, something that your parents failed to give when they died and would have wanted you to live your life in happiness not in sadness. You just failed to see that. Come on, go to them. They're waiting for you..Mead."

"I- I don't get what you're saying...", the boy tried to deny Altria's words with lies but after hearing so many voices from the villagers calling out his name, broke into tears as he couldn't take it anymore and went towards them, being welcomed back with open arms once more.

Altria felt a small tear on her eye leaking seeing Mead tearfully reunited with his true family and later wiped it off as Meliodas spoke to Mead, "No matter what lies you tell, you can't fool your own heart." The King of Knights agreed to the Dragon's Sin of Wrath's words.

Happy to see Mead reconciling with the people of Bernia Village and accepted back, Elizabeth gave Altria back her new sword who thanked her for that and noticed a little change on Meliodas' expression and wonders what it was.

Some time later after Altria pulled out the Holy Knight's sword that saved Bernia Village, Meliodas tasked Elizabeth and Hawk to buy to buy some herbs and fruits with the silver coins he hands them since it will be Elizabeth's first experience to use them since she only used gold coins throughout her life and don't know the value of currency and Altria to buy some more fresh supplies for the Boar Hat with the gold coins he provided and some of them she had left. The Dragon's Sin of Wrath even informed then that day's main dish will be the Dusk Bison that has been acting as a pest and destroying people's farms at night and the King of Knights was surprised that Meliodas would go with the plan and take the Dusk Bison down single-handedly to make the dish but seriously doubts that dish would be any that good if he cooks it himself.

Although Elizabeth and Hawk returned empty handed, and explained how they lost the items they bought with Elizabeth buying a comb and Hawk ate the spilled food, claiming that nothing is wasted, Meliodas hilariously expresses his irritation to them much to their dismay and as for Altria who knows how to complete the task at hand, buying all the list of supplies needed was complimented and spared by the Dragon's Sin of Wrath much to Hawk's frustration and Elizabeth naively remarking Altria's good job.

* * *

><p><em>At the Boar Hat<em>

Later in the middle of the night, all the people of Bernia Village gathered inside the Boar Hat held their celebration for the return of their land's water supply successfully revitalizing their village's livelihood as they cheered, "To Altria, employee of the Boar Hat who saved our village and to the return of Bernia's ale trade! Cheers! Hooray! YEAH!"

Altria could only blush in embarrassment of her deed, scratching her head with her left arm and smiled awkwardly from the praise of the townspeople since she was the one who pulled out the Holy Knight's sword after all and kept it for herself. The King of Knights placed her newly-acquired weapon upstairs next to the remains of the Rust Knight armor of Elizabeth's in preparation of the start of the celebration.

"Uh...no, really. It was nothing...eh...", Altria tried to defend herself from the praises and cheers towards her, it's been quite a very long time since she was praised in her time as the king of Britain only because of her victories in glorious battle of chivalry against barbarians and invaders of her country with her loyal subjects and her fellow Knights of the Round Table, but the townspeople people insisted and had another toast in her honor as everyone started the celebration with food and ale, more specifically the Bernia Ale the pride and joy of their village ready in place.

Meanwhile at the bar stand, Elizabeth stood nervously and flustered in her first time as the waitress of the Boar Hat during the celebration feast.

"I...I wonder if I'm able to pull this off. It's the first time I've done anything like this. I'm so nervous.", the princess worries herself as she never had worked before as she was the third princess of Liones and lived in a life of royalty before escaping and searching for the Seven Deadly Sins.

"I see, I see. So this is your first time.", Meliodas flatly commented before continuing, "Can you say that one more time? Just once more."

"What are you all getting excited for?!", Hawk retorted although sweats nervously all of a sudden.

Ignoring Hawk, Meliodas assured to Elizabeth before the crowd of Bernia feasting and drinking, "Well, don't worry about gathering information today. Just focus on being a waitress for now. At any rate, you should take it easy for now."

"Y-yes! I'll take it easy!", Elizabeth nervously declared, full of energy ready to take on her first time as the Boar Hat's waitress.

"No, you're not taking it easy, Elizabeth. Just calm down. Breathe properly. Relax. It'll be fine.", Altria advised the princess when she noticed the silver haired girl acting nervous and overly-excited of her new role and decided to help Elizabeth out with a small but helpful advise.

"Y-yes..", Elizabeth did what Altria advised and heads out to do her job. However, Altria's advise was all for naught when Elizabeth caused a slip-up and accidentally spilled the ale intended for the man with brown curly hair on him in a rush as Meliodas and Hawk watches on while Altria sighs in disappointment of the sad turn of events.

"Sorry! I'm really sorry!", Elizabeth frantically apologized repeatedly to which the curly-haired man shrugged it off and accepted her apology.

Elizabeth then served the meal to the wrong customer but when the right one called out to her, the princess tripped and accidentally threw the Boar Hat's meat piece special on the man's face. The silver haired girl could only feel guilty for screwing up and looking at herself in self-pity.

While Meliodas still watches on like he was enjoying the show written all over his face, Hawk, deciding to clean up the mess Elizabeth caused, commented, "Well, it looks like we'll have plenty of leftovers."

"I'll get the mop.", Altria added, intending to help out as well but Hawk wasn't pleased at first but she assured to the talking pig that she'll only mop the spilled ale on the floor, leaving him the leftovers to eat them all, convincing Hawk before they started the clean-up.

Standing out feeling depressed, Elizabeth stood next to the board containing the wanted posters of the Seven Deadly Sins, lamenting on her bad performance in her first time as a waitress of the Boar Hat.

"Lady, you've never helped out at home have you?", Mead guessed after witnessing Elizabeth's little pathetic performance.

Elizabeth was taken aback of what Mead just said, losing her depression as a result as he gave a wink at the third princess, "I can tell just by looking. You've never done a chore in your life. Even Altria here can do it with one arm!", pointing to the blond woman who started mopping the floor off the ale spills Elizabeth has caused with her left arm with Hawk carrying the bucket for the mop while eating all the spilled food on the floor.

"Stop it Mead!. Acting all high and mighty.", Mead's adoptive aunt scolded him for picking on Elizabeth. "You need to reflect on your actions more. If you get too cocky, we'll throw you into the Forest of the White Dreams.", she added in the scolding.

"Not that!", Mead exclaimed in fear of his adoptive aunt's scolding words.

Curious after overhearing Mead's adoptive aunt's words, Elizabeth asks, "Forest of White Dreams?"

"A forest where even the Holy Knights' avoid!", Mead explained before turning back to his adoptive aunt once more. "Auntie, I'll be a good boy! Please forgive me!" as he begged for forgiveness to the middle-aged woman.

The middle-aged woman looked to Elizabeth and said to Elizabeth, "This kid is just..."

"I promise!", Mead insisted while Elizabeth sported a small smile on her face.

"Don't even try to fool this auntie. I'm keeping a close eye on you!", Mead's adoptive aunt still persisted, knowing all too well of Mead's antics as she was the one who raised in the past.

Elizabeth soon frowned after a small smile looks out to the window of the Boar Hat, feeling depressed again.

* * *

><p><em>Approximately 7 miles southeast of Bernia Village, Fort Solgales<em>

At Fort Solgales located southeast of Bernia Village, the captain of the fort's garrison stood and nervously reported with a fear in his tone to the Holy Knight before him in his office, "E-earlier...We received a report from the soldiers stationed at Bernia Village. A-an unidentified young woman, a cripple, has...pulled out your sword, Lord Gilthunder!"

The pink-haired Holy Knight, responsible for placing his lightning-infused sword on Bernia's underground water source after being pissed off by the bug on his drink placed by Mead in his inspection of the village, named Gilthunder silently listened to the report from his subordinate and got out of his seat, walking out of his office with the captain following him who then spoke again, "I'm sure, it's by chance that the woman-..."

But Gilthunder interrupted him, not believing his subordinate's opinions as he coldly retorted, "Are you suggesting that a Holy Knight's sword was pulled from the ground by 'chance'?" _Hmm...it would seem that the woman from the report in the Kaynes Village incident really is something... She did pull out my sword just as easily in Bernia...Impressive for a cripple. I meant no offense. But just to be sure if Meliodas was there in Bernia…time to play a little catch._

"N-no sir, but...", the fort's garrison captain tried to defend himself, fearing for his life that the Holy Knight may punish if he said something displeasing in a one slip of a tongue to Lord Gilthunder at any time.

"Give me the direction and distance to Bernia. Make sure it's accurate.", Gilthunder demanded the coordinates to the village, interrupting his subordinate's pathetic excuse of the report.

"Yes sir! From this fort, it is four o'clock to the southeast, 7.3 miles away.", the captain complied and calculated the coordinates towards Bernia Village to the pinkette Holy Knight.

Turning to the lone guard on standby, Gilthunder asked. "The spear of yours. Can I borrow it?"_  
><em>

The guard hastily obeyed and handed over his weapon to the Holy Knight who then positions himself to launch the spear towards Bernia Village as he closed his eyes, then lightning began to form around the spear and later glowed with great power cackling with lightning all around it that awed all of the men gathered around behind Gilthunder including the fort's captain witnessing it. Having finished charging up the lightning-empowered spear, Gilthunder gave a mighty throw from Fort Solgales and the projectile headed towards Bernia Village as fast as a supersonic missile.

* * *

><p><em>Inside the Boar Hat<em>

While Meliodas was cleaning an empty ale mug, he sensed something as if it was heading this way to Bernia. At the other side in the Boar Hat, Altria suddenly sneezed all of a sudden while getting the empty ale mugs for a refill after mopping on the floor with her left arm to clear the spilled ale caused by the third princess of Liones earlier with help of Hawk carrying the bucket for the mop due to her crippled right arm in front of the Bernia townsmen at their feast who excused her for a little sneeze, slightly embarrassing the blond woman.

_Why did I sneeze all of a sudden at a time like this?..Did someone talk about me?_, Altria wondered in her thought, unaware of Gilthunder's remark about her pulling out his sword from the ground for a cripple earlier at Fort Solgales before continuing her work in the Boar Hat.

On the other hand, Hawk, after helping Altria with the mopping, approached Meliodas and commented, "Is this gonna work out? She's a mess out there." The talking pig referred to Elizabeth's very bad performance as a waitress of the Boar Hat and the third princess had to get out of the bar outside in the cold but refreshing night to wallow in self-pity.

"Aren't you gonna console her or anything?", the talking pig asked as he put down the bucket.

Finishing cleaning the empty ale mug, Meliodas could only reply to Hawk. "Going out for a pee."

"Man, what an unreliable owner. This bar is really working on my pork shoulders. _Pugo! Pugo!_", Hawk grumbled of Meliodas' carefree nature while thinking that the bar solely relied on him, probably referring to his mother who literally carried the Boar Hat on her shoulders.

"Ahem...you forgot about me, Hawk. I work here too as well.", Altria added in, feeling a bit insulted that she works hard too as she already refilled the ale mugs and served it to the customers with her one good arm. Her comment left the talking pig laugh nervously for his mistake.

After helping and serving dishes and drinks around with Hawk's help, Altria looks out in the window and sees Meliodas comforting Elizabeth, overhearing their conversation about the latter lamenting that she's useless unable to do anything to help the people from suffering or stop the Holy Knights but then the blond woman notices the Dragon's Sin of Wrath trying to find a good position to stand on while assuring the princess that if she hadn't the determination to protect the people and to find the Boar Hat while she couldn't even walk, none of this would have happened in the first place.

_At least Meliodas was right about Elizabeth, she's not useless only naive and innocent but has the courage and will to protect the people of the kingdom and Britannia, I'd admit. If she hadn't escaped from the Holy Knights and ran into the Boar Hat, meeting Meliodas, me and Hawk too, then I wouldn't be here by now...Strange why is Meliodas positioning himself facing towards the mountains?... Was he expecting something, or someone coming this way to Bernia?..._., Altria said in her thoughts._  
><em>

Then Altria sensed an object imbued with magical power incoming from the mountains northeast and noticed that it was a spear imbued with lightning and was about to destroy Bernia Village if it hits the ground in the town square had not Meliodas stood in its line of fire and grabbed the spear in his left but was pushed back in a large distance that made Elizabeth called out to him "Lord Meliodas!", causing the sleeve to disintegrate that revealed his dragon symbol tattoo and destroyed several more houses along the way before sending right back to where it was thrown from.

* * *

><p><em>At Fort Solgales<em>

As he was sitting in deep though while through his paperwork in his office, Gilthunder sensed something heading towards the fortress and the lightning-powered magical spear he threw intended for Bernia Village was caught and sent thrown back by Meliodas destroyed Fort Solgales in one strike! The impact of the spear caused the fort to collapse and the occupants inside of were either injured by the falling debris or lucky that they escaped alive.

The captain of the fort had survived the destruction of Fort Solgales as well as he called out to his superior, worrying of his safety. "Lord Gilthunder! Are you alright?! Lord Gil-..." But the pinkette Holy Knight was revealed to be fine, just simply sitting on his chair with his head tilted to the left almost just in the nick of time when the spear pierced its way through his seat, but suffered a little bloodied scratch on his cheek by the tip of the projectile as he said, "You were alive after all...The Seven Deadly Sins'...Meliodas!

This satisfied the pink-haired Holy Knight, having confirmed the presence of the Dragon's Sin of Wrath in Bernia Village.

* * *

><p><em>In the town square of Bernia Village<em>

Heading to Meliodas' location after witnessing him throwing the lightning-imbued spear back to the northeast, Elizabeth, Hawk and Altria, who both got out of the Boar Hat after seeing Meliodas catching the spear and pushed back at a great distance rushed towards the town square, passing by the destroyed or damaged houses and the townspeople who just woke up and saw the commotion that has happened.

"Lord Meliodas!", Elizabeth called to him, feeling concerned of him. "Lord Meliodas! Just now, was that the same Holy Knight who attacked the village?", she asked the Dragon's Sin of Wrath.

Meliodas, having recovered from the recoil, got up and clenched his bloodied left hand repeatedly from the spear he caught intended towards Bernia Village and threw it back to the same direction where it came from, unaware that he destroyed Fort Solgales.

"Probably", he replied in response. "I think it'd be best for everyone if we left this village", as the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins suggested.

"But what if they attack the village again?", the princess asked again, feeling worried for the people of Bernia Village.

"It'll be much more dangerous if we stay here.", Meliodas rationalized.

"Meliodas is right. If we stay here in Bernia, we might put these people's lives at risk should we encounter some Holy Knights sent here. It'd be better off if we leave now.", Altria supporting Meliodas' opinions and using her instincts predicting the consequences if they either leave or stay in the village or not.

"Do we even have a place to hide?..", Hawk doubted.

"Come to think of it...", Elizabeth wondered, earning the attention of Meliodas, Hawk and Altria's attention.

"What's up?", the Dragon's Sin of Wrath asked.

"Earlier, Mead said that the Forest of White Dreams is a place where we should never go. Even the Holy Knights refuse to enter.", the silver haired princess explained and suggested to her friends.

"That's the perfect place then!", Hawk agreed to Elizabeth's suggestion. Altria nodded in agreement with the talking pig.

"Guess it's decided then. However, we're not going there to hide. We're going to do what we set out to do.", Meliodas made his declaration while locking his fists together to make a decision firsthand.

"What are you talking about?", Hawk wondered.

"What we must do...", Elizabeth wondered also.

"Yup. There's probably another one there.", the Dragon's Sin of Wrath told them.

Deducing what Meliodas meant, "You mean to say one of your comrades is in the Forest of White Dreams, right Meliodas?" Altria Pendragon guessed right when Meliodas nodded yes and boldly said, "Let's go! To search for our friends!"

In the first light of the morning, Hawk's Mother uprooted herself as she raised the Boar Hat and started heading towards the Forest of White Dreams with the Boar Hat crew together as the people of Bernia Village waved goodbye to their departure, hoping to see them again in some other time later in the future as they continue their search for the six of the Seven Deadly Sins throughout the kingdom of Liones...

* * *

><p><em>In the Forest of White Dreams<em>

Within the deepest parts of the huge forest completely covered by the fog near Bernia Village called the Forest of the White Dreams, there lays a giant woman with a well-developed and curvaceousness body and a childlike face who has brown hair braided in twin-tails, wearing a a short-sleeved one piece orange suit, and boots. That includes the backpack she wears at her back. On her hands are finger-less gauntlets of a blueish leathery material covered in shiny steel studs and in her left thigh, a symbol of the serpent was spotted.

And the giantess with the serpent's symbol was sleeping on the ground in a curled up position undisturbed...

* * *

><p><strong>(plays 7-Seven by FLOW x GRANDRODEO at the end of the chapter)<strong>

**Author's Note: Well there you have it folks! Altria pulled out Gilthunder's sword and keeps it as her own to make it as compensation for the loss of Excalibur and a conjunction to her Power similar to Invisible Air and Excalibur's wind and light power. I told you I would try make her a badass cripple for a few chapters and pulled it off until she had her right arm fixed up later at Dalmary Town where *cough* Elizabeth *cough, cough* had healed her, *cough* Meliodas, and *cough, cough* Dr. Dana *cough* unknowingly.**

**That scene with Mead reconciling with the people of Bernia Village made me cry a lot! :') All the feels when I saw that scene in the manga and later the anime! XD Those two soldiers, the tall and the fat ones stationed in Bernia Village, I'm so pissed off that them! Out of all the villains in Nanatsu no Taizai who were all cool and lovable, I hate them the most and whenever I look at them, I even wished that I could in the world of Nanatsu no Taizai to find them and kill them! Seeing how they will like it if they got the taste of their own medicine! *pissed off***

**Next chapter of "Fate Sins" will be about Altria Pendragon and the Boar Hat crew travelling to the Forest of White Dreams where they encounter Diane, the Serpent's Sin of Envy and later Holy Knight Gilthunder. I'd plan that he give Altria the sheath of his old sword he stuck on the ground which the King of Knights pulled it out and kept it for herself as a form of hidden chivalry. And oh boy Altria will so surprised of Diane's one-sided love towards Meliodas and the giantess' destructiveness when the Serpent's Sin of Envy angrily struck him in jealous streak, befitting her title, believing that he has cheated on her with Elizabeth and Altria too, unwittingly. Hahaha lol :D And in another chapter after this will I had Altria go against some of the Weird Fangs and had a shocked reaction to Meliodas and Ban's (overly-destructive) manly reunion inside Baste Dungeon! Hahahaha, that scene never gets old!**

**I ****have considered Kinunatz that Altria will have her own version of Lancelot's Knight of Honor with Prana Burst and Reinforcement something Kinunatz call it "Light Ferry" from an old manga/anime he mentioned in his advise called "Omamori Himari". I might check it out later when I had the chance to do so if there's time.**

**As for Altria Pendragon's Power Level measured by Balor's Power Eye (as shown from Chapter 106 of Nanatsu no Taizai currently worn by Hawk courtesy by Merlin, the Boar's Sin of Gluttony) probably in the future chapters of "Fate Sins" later on courtesy by Kinunatz since I'm not much of a math expert only the basics of it as:**

**Strength - around 300 to 400  
>Power - Around 1000 to 1250<br>Spirit - Around 1000 to 1500  
>Overall Power Level - Around 2300 to 3150<strong>

**Base - 3050  
>With Reinforcement Only - 3350<br>With Prana Burst Only - 3650  
>With Prana Burst and Reinforcement - 4550<strong>

**Strength - 300  
>-Reinforcemented Strength - 600 (Double)<br>-Prana Burst Strength - 900 (if no Reinforcement) (Triple)  
>-Prana Burst Strength - 1800 (if Reinforcement is used) (Triple)<br>Power - 1250  
>Spirit - 1500<strong>

**OMG! That would make her in equal or greater terms of Power with Meliodas or any of the Seven Deadly Sins! Altria can even overpower the likes of the strongest and formidable Holy Knights in battle like Hendriksen, Helbram or Dreyfus! Fitting for the King of Knights indeed! Fwah! Fwah!**

**Disclaimer: All credits on calculating Altria's Power Level goes to Kinunatz! ;)**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review, so I can make the story much better. Thank you! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well since some of you guys convinced me to keep on going with this crossover story despite some or most negative reviews, I made the third chapter now. **Next chapter of "Fate Sins" will be about Altria Pendragon and the Boar Hat crew travelling to the Forest of White Dreams where they encounter Diane, the Serpent's Sin of Envy and later Holy Knight Gilthunder. I'd plan that he give Altria the sheath of his old sword he stuck on the ground which the King of Knights pulled it out and kept it for herself as a form of hidden chivalry. And oh boy Altria will so surprised of Diane's one-sided love towards Meliodas and the giantess' destructiveness when the Serpent's Sin of Envy angrily struck him in jealous streak, befitting her title, believing that he has cheated on her with Elizabeth and Altria too, unwittingly**.**

****Btw I'm only trying to make her more human since she's NO longer the king and had opened up thanks to Shirou. But her ideals still remain. Perhaps that explains why the OOCness of Altria Pendragon made you guys feel uneasy. I know sorry but this is fanfic, anyone can make characters either the way they are or OOC. No offense. Just saying my opinions.****

****Disclaimer: I do not own Nanatsu no Taizai or Fate series. They belong to Nakaba Suzuki and TYPE-MOON. **That includes all the characters from both awesome franchises involved in the fanfic story.** Even to the animation teams and studio behind the two franchises' anime adaptations.****

******Enjoy and don't forget to review. :)******

******(plays **Netsujō no Spectrum by Ikimono-gakari** at the start of the chapter)******

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Ten years ago in the aftermath of the Seven Deadly Sins' betrayal, the bloodied skewered body of the late Great Holy Knight Zaratras, pierced by numerous spears and swords all over his body from head to toe, and was displayed in a crucified position within the old castle in the capital of the kingdom of Liones allegedly killed by the legendary knights themselves.

The two guards who were at the scene of the crime, unaware of young Gilthunder behind them, are horrified of this brutal murder of the strongest Holy Knight in the kingdom of Liones as they made horrific comments.

"Lord Zaratras..."

"This is brutal!"

"Why would anyone do this to the Great Holy Knight?!"

Then young pinkette boy, also horrified of his father's murder, began to speak. "Father?"

The two guards turned around to see the late Zaratras' son behind them at the scene of the crime and attempted to shield the boy away from the horrors of his father's death as young Gilthunder tried to get through their strong arms to go to his dead father's side.

"Lord Gilthunder!"

"No, this isn't something you should see!"

The pink-haired boy then frantically cried tearfully in grief, "Who?! Who did this to Father?!"

Ten years later with Gilthunder now grownup and a Holy Knight who might have already known the truth of his father's murder at some point of time but kept it in his mind for unknown reasons. Currently the pink-haired Holy Knight with his captain of the destroyed Fort Solgales and another soldier from the same fort as well are at Bernia Village, the very town where he stuck his old sword imbued with lightning into it for being offended by Mead, who did that in defense of his town's pride as ale makers, and would have been left to ruin if the blond cripple hadn't pulled it out herself and discovered Meliodas, the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins was there after throwing his lightning-powered spear at Bernia only to be sent back at him, resulting the destruction of Fort Solgales. He also knew Third Princess Elizabeth was with them too. While his subordinates asked the Bernia villagers for information for the group's destination, Gilthunder took a short glance on the now empty spot where he implanted his old sword into it before his captain called for his attention.

"Looks like they've already left town and headed southwest."

"Southwest?...That's towards the Forest of White Dreams", Gilthunder wondered why would Meliodas and his new companions were heading there.

The captain spoke in agreement but held unease in his tone about the mysterious fog-filled forest. "Yes. But over there is-" But the pinkette Holy Knight didn't let him finish and rode on to the Forest of White Dreams.

"Lord Gilthunder.", the captain said before following him.

Riding on, Gilthunder mentally spoke in his mind, _Meliodas..._as he was about to reunite with the legendary captain of the Seven Deadly Sins and Princess Elizabeth and probably meet with the blond cripple who had pulled out his sword at Bernia Village in the first place as they leave the town heading onward to the Forest of White Dreams while the people of Bernia see them leave.

* * *

><p><em>At the Forest of White Dreams<em>

At the Forest of White Dreams with Hawk's Mother carrying the Boar Hat on a standby outside, the Boar Hat crew (Meliodas, Elizabeth, Altria Pendragon, and Hawk) had ventured into the depths of the heavily-fogged forest that no one would enter, not even a Holy Knight in search for one of the Seven Deadly Sins believed to be hiding there.

"Are we really gonna be okay? It's been three hours since we entered the forest but we haven't seen a sign of man or beast anywhere.", Hawk nervously commented, feeling cautious in signs of danger in the Forest of White Dreams with Elizabeth, Meliodas and Altria following behind the talking pig.

Elizabeth took a stop and spoke, "Yes. Lord Meliodas, are you sure one of the Seven Deadly Sins is hiding here in this Forest?"

"Probably...", Meliodas answered while casually walking.

"If this is a hiding place that no Holy Knight may find you there, then your comrade was smart enough to hide in the Forest of White Dreams.", Altria said, stating out the facts while mentally cursing her Instincts to be jumbled up to a small extent in this foggy forest as she clutched on to her new sword in her left hand she pulled out from Bernia Village, cautious if there's to be any danger lurking in the Forest. Be it monsters, beasts, bandits or probably a Holy Knight, the real one unlike the wannabe back in Kaynes Village who managed to break her right arm that is now in an arm cast sling now.

"True, when the Holy Knights hunted us down, we knew how to lay low and avoided them for ten years until now.", Meliodas commented as he agreed to Altria's statement while casually approaching to Elizabeth's behind to which the King of Knights noticed immediately and obviously knew what's he going to do...but not this time.

Then Hawk snorted in anger before exclaiming, "So we came here with no hard evidence?! There are rumors of a crazy monster in this forest, you know! Oh my, where's momma when I need her!?"

Meliodas was about to grab something from Elizabeth's behind but Altria, planted her sword on the ground earlier when she noticed Meliodas' pervertedness ready to strike on the unsuspecting third princess of Liones, had used her left hand to intercept the Dragon's Sin of Wrath's hand successfully and gripped his wrist tightly, darkly warned the blond boy in a polite but stern manner with addressing of a knight's title while her head had tick marks with the meaning of 'pissed off' written all over it.

"Sir Meliodas, would you please refrain from sexually harassing the princess right now or don't make me break that right hand of yours and know how it feels like as I did, understood?"

Meliodas took a look at Altria for a minute and replied in a carefree manner, "Sure." before the King of Knights let go of his hand, effectively saving Elizabeth from another dignity-breaking moment from the perverted Dragon's Sin of Wrath.

"A-altria, don't be mean to Lord Meliodas! He was just kind to me.", Elizabeth spoke in defense of Meliodas when she saw the blond cripple gripping on the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins quite tightly with a cold manner but Altria, while rolling her eyes on the princess' naivety, raised her left hand to tell the silver-haired girl that everything is cool now as they continue traversing in the Forest of White Dreams before picking up her sword.

_What a carefree perverted idiot...The Meliodas I know from my time as a king was more of a gentleman instead of an open pervert and Elizabeth, she was more dignified than this Elizabeth who has the stomach to save her country from the Holy Knights but could not stand up to that pervert and too naive which reminds me of Shirou at some degree when we first *slightly blushes*...met. My wish for the Holy Grail really did messed everything up in Britain!_, Altria mentally said after stopping Meliodas' attempted grope on Elizabeth's behind, remembering of the other Meliodas and Elizabeth when she was king of Britain and recalled how different they were compared to the ones she's with now and had a son named Tristan, one of the Knights of the Round Table._**  
><strong>_

Meanwhile on the hand, her right arm is slowly getting better with her **Regeneration **Power doing the job but for some reasons, the healing process felt a small boost from outside assistance in fixing her broken arm. Whatever it was, Altria was grateful for that. The sooner her arm heals the better but after a medical checkup with the doctor in the next town after searching for one of the Sins in the Forest of White Dreams, if they manage to find him/her.

Hawk, who saw the scene, was pleased to see Altria having at least restrained Meliodas from doing perverted on Elizabeth in an authoritative manner and wished he could've done the same.

"Well, moving past that...", Meliodas spoke while continuing walking.

"You're letting it end here?! _Pugo! Pugo!_", the talking pig angrily asked if they're giving up the search for one of the Sins in the Forest.

The blond boy continued his statement, "I do have a hunch. The Forest of White Dreams is covered by the fog, making it difficult to traverse in horseback. It's easy to lose your lose your sense of direction, so even hunters and travelers avoid this place."

"He's right. Not even my senses can tell what might have happened heading to our direction. The fog in this Forest had messed my Instincts quite bad.", Altria commented in agreement to Meliodas' explanation.

"That's right! It would be easy to hide here.", Elizabeth naively agreed. The King of Knights face-palmed in response. _Didn't she hear my statement earlier?...Definitely too naive_.

"Hey! Quit slowing us down and get moving! _Pugo! Pugo!_", Hawk loudly yelled at his human friends for being too slow in their search.

Elizabeth nodded in response and replied, "Y-yes!"

"Calm down Hawk. It's not like we have four feet like you have.", Altria commented.

"Yeah Hawk. No need to be in a rush. No one likes an uptight piglet-", Meliodas spoke but stopped when he saw something very unusual. The third princess of Liones and the King of Knights stopped as well when they saw it also.

"Huh? Who's an uptight piglet?!", Hawk angrily retorted but multiple voices similar to him spoke his words at the same time, revealing to be many several Hawks surrounding the talking pig.

"Eek! What? There's so many of me!", Hawk exclaimed when he saw other pigs looking just like him. Then all the pigs resembling Hawk began to speak in his voice as well.

"So many of me?!"

"What the hell?"

"Who are you?"

"Who're you?"

The three people had different reactions to see many Hawks in the Forest of White Dreams: Meliodas looked on as if he wasn't surprised, Elizabeth naively wonders if it's the monster of the Forest, and Altria Pendragon had a deadpanned look, having seen weirder things back in the Grail War but to see a lot of talking pigs seemed too much.

"Is this the monster of the Forest?", the silver haired girl wondered.

"Well, this is a bit crazy.", Meliodas commented.

"I've seen weirder things than this...but this is ridiculous.", Altria said.

Hawk quickly ran towards his human friends, desperate to get them believe that he's the real one before the other Hawks had the same idea as well.

"Meliodas! I'm telling you I'm the real one!"

"What are you saying you impostor?"

"Shut up swine!"

"No I'm the real one!"

"No I am!"

As the Hawks continue arguing who's the real one, Meliodas simply rubbed his cheek in wonder before quickly dashing through the group of talking pigs, knocking them all down simultaneously even the real one.

"AAAH!"

When Meliodas dusted off his hands after knocking all the Hawks down, the talking pigs with large bumps on their head either commented of their dismay, groan in pain or left unconscious.

"N-no mercy..."

_Okay now that's animal cruelty..._, Altria mentally commented with a sweat-drop while Elizabeth approached and called out Hawk in concern of his safety and well-being naively. "Hawk!"

Hearing her voice, the Hawks took notice of her and ran towards the silver haired girl with tears in their eyes to hide behind her.

"WAAAHH! Elizabeth! Mommy doesn't hurt me like you..."

The third princess tried to turn around to look at the Hawks but noticed they disappeared in a growing fog.

"What is this fog?...", Altria wondered before seeing something emerging from nowhere.

"Hawk?...H-huh? W-who's there?", Elizabeth demanded before seeing a shadowy figure identical to her figure right before her eyes before multiple shadows of the same figure appeared out of nowhere.

Meliodas and Hawk, the real one this time, saw them too and to the Boar Hat crew's surprise, all figures looked like Elizabeth!

"M-me?", Elizabeth wondered upon looking at her doppleganger before the rest of those who looked like her began to call out to the blond boy's name all together at the same time.

"Lord Meliodas!"

Then the Elizabeths began to argue among themselves as to who is the real one among themselves to Meliodas, who was trying to find out the real Elizabeth with a gleeful look on his face.

"Ooh. Boobs galore.", the blond boy playfully commented but in his mind, he mentally cursed, _If only Altria hadn't stopped me from taking Elizabeth's panties, then it would have been easy to find the real Elizabeth within these group of fakes..._

"Now's not the time for that!", Hawk angrily said in retort to Meliodas' perverted ideas in his mind.

Seeing multiple Elizabeth reminded Altria of Assasin (Hassan-i Sabbah) back in the Fourth Grail War when the latter had many versions of himself, a man, a woman, and a child of various sizes and appearances as a form to cover more ground and perform overwhelming the enemy in numbers with their deadly assassination skills and weaponry at hand. Altria remembers of Assassin eventually killed when Rider (Alexander/Iskander) used his ultimate Noble Phantasm: **Ionioi Hetairoi **(the physical actualization of Alexander's commanding abilities and his kingship) through the irregular Reality Marble that brought forth his entire army of loyal and powerful warriors who were with him back in life before breaking through the rules of space and time at the time of their death to fight alongside the King of Conquerors once more and massacred all of less than one hundred Assassin's counterparts including the original one in response to their interruption to the meeting between the Three Kings (Altria Pendragon, Iskander, and Gilgamesh) who came to discuss and debate of their ideals of kingship and the wishes they want the Grail to grant among themselves while drinking on good wine at the outside balcony of the Einzberg Castle with Irisviel von Einzberg and Waver Velvet simply witnesses to their feast.

Then, they heard creepy echoing voices within the Forest of White Dreams. _Leave! Leave, humans! Leave this Forest! _as the Elizabeth dopplegangers heads towards them, calling out to Meliodas while destroying some of the trees in the way.

"Lord Meliodas."

Still trying to find out who's the real Elizabeth, Meliodas complained, "I can't tell them apart by looking."

"Same here Meliodas but I have a plan in mind...", Altria spoke and then whispered to the Deadly Sins captain of her plan that'll expose the real one in the earshot who now understood the plan the blond cripple suggested just when the Elizabeths jumped towards them.

"Lord Meliodas!"as they lunged at the two people but Altria and Meliodas quickly jumped out of the way, resulting the dopplegangers crushing the ground by impact of their landing but Hawk wasn't so lucky, being sent flying and lunged on to a tree.

"Buy me some time.", the King of Knights told the Dragon's Sin of Wrath to distract the dopplegangers who nodded in reply before the former prepares something that will expose the real Elizabeth from the fakes from behind the large rock Meliodas was standing on.

Turning to the Elizabeths, Meliodas called out to them, "Now, now let's see. Which one of you is the real one?"

Then the dopplegangers of Elizabeth replied all together or one at the time.

"It's me!"

"Please believe me. I'll do anything to convince you."

With a smile on his face, Meliodas was pleased of their willingness to do what he asks and then tells the Elizabeths to do various outrageous and nonsense things: raising their right hands and putting their left on their cheeks, say his name with an embarrassing face and massaging their breasts much to his pleasure while waiting for Altria's signal and to Hawk's anger, currently unaware of the plan.

Then the same creepy echoing voice spoke again, _Leave! Leave! You will never pass through here._

Unfazed, Meliodas, in his confidence that Altria's plan will work no doubt, made his last request for the Elizabeths.

"Alright! Last one. Jump as high as you can!"

The Elizabeths were more than happy to comply as they said together, "Jump!"

Then Altria jumped out from behind the large rock Meliodas sat down and in her left hand, she thrusted her longsword imbued with her Prana in manifestation of wind and magical energy at the dopplegangers that pushed them back a few meters and showed the energy colors of all the Elizabeths, revealing all of them had blue color but one had white color at the center.

Now knowing who's the real Elizabeth, the blond cripple signaled Meliodas to execute the last part of the plan.

"Now, Meliodas!"

In a flash of great speed that can't be seen by naked eye with the unsheathing of his Broken Blade, Meliodas took out every single last of the Elizabeth dopplegangers except the real one, defeating them all before catching the silver-haired princess from falling down and Altria gracefully landed light as a feather.

In a series of puff of smoke, the Elizabeths disappeared and their true forms are revealed to be small creatures in robes make a run for it and headed deep into the Forest of White Dreams after they're being exposed.

"Uwah! It's the Hide-and-Seek Prankster Imps! So they were the Forest monsters. _Pugo! Pugo!_", Hawk said in surprise, now knowing who are those small creatures are.

_More like Hide-and-Scare Impostor Imps..Assassin would be so embarrassed._, Altria mentally mocked their names while feeling relieved that her plan worked but was upset again when she saw Meliodas taking the opportunity to grope Elizabeth again.

"You alright, Elizabeth?", he said while grabbing her left breast.

"Y-yes thank you Lord Meliodas and you too Altria...", Elizabeth naively thanked the two.

"Ahem, Sir Meliodas. What did I say earlier?", the King of Knights darkly warned while wearing a smile on her face as she tapped her left hand on his shoulder before giving a tight squeeze.

"Oh right.", Meliodas casually said before gently putting down Elizabeth.

"A-altria, please be kind to Lord Meliodas.", Elizabeth naively demanded to which Altria waved in response.

"Alright! Let's follow them!", Meliodas declared as the Boar Hat crew ran after the Prankster Imps.

As they ran after the Prankster Imps, Elizabeth asked while running, "U-um, Altria... how did you and Lord Meliodas found out that I'm the real one among the Prankster Imps?"

"Simple, Elizabeth. I had to focus on your energy colors to determine if you're the real deal or not while Meliodas made a distraction. Seeing all the Prankster Imps emitting blue colors, yours are white colored, I knew it was you. After pinpointing your location, I imbued this sword with my Prana to mark you and the Prankster Imps for Meliodas to effectively hit them all without you getting hurt in the line of fire.", Altria explained of her plan to Elizabeth but was curious to sense immense but locked magical power within the silver-haired princess within her and wondered what it was.

"That's quite smart! You're a genius, Altria! _Pugo! Pugo!_", Hawk complimented the King of Knights with Meliodas put a thumbs up in agreement and Elizabeth thanking the King of Knights for that which made her smile.

Continuing to chase after the Prankster Imps far deeper into the Forest of White Dreams, the Boar Hat crew were closing in on them.

"Don't lose sight of them! They must be running back to something!", Meliodas told his companions.

"..or someone..", Altria added when she and group saw the Prankster Imps heading to a female sleeping figure in the middle of the Forest.

"T-that's- a girl?", Elizabeth naively wondered as she saw the creatures running straights towards the girl sleeping.

"Whoa, no way! They're not going to attack her next, aren't they?", Hawk speculated.

_Those Prankster Imps never had a killing intent at all. It's something else...Why would a girl be around in the Forest unless..._, Altria wondered in thought, suspecting something strange while running after them as Elizabeth shared the same worry with Hawk.

"Attacking a little girl like that...", Elizabeth wonders out loud, fearing for the little girl's safety.

"That's just- Attacking a...little..girl...", Hawk's words slowly died down when he saw the unexpected.

"Little...", Elizabeth's words died down also when she saw it too.

The 'little' girl sleeping in the middle of the Forest whom the Prankster Imps headed to is revealed to be nothing more than a Giant! She has a well-developed and curvaceousness body and a childlike face who has brown hair braided in twin-tails, wearing a a short-sleeved one piece orange suit, and boots. That includes the backpack she wears at her back. On her hands are finger-less gauntlets of a blueish leathery material covered in shiny steel studs and in her left thigh, a symbol of the serpent was spotted.

The Prankster Imps then called out to the Giantess in an honorific manner in panic.

"Lady Diane!"

"She's not small at all!", Hawk exclaimed in shock.

_My hunch is right..._, Altria mentally thought right.

With sweat-dropped and nervous expressions on their faces, the Prankster Imps loudly informed the Giantess named Diane while the Boar hat crew looked on with either surprised or calm faces at the face of a Giant before them.

"Lady Diane, two Holy Knights made it past us!"

"Lady Diane!"

After the last word, Diane woke up from her long beauty sleep and crushed the ground with her metal gauntlet to get up and her enormous heights greatly dwarfs the Boar Hat crew and the Prankster Imps.

"Is she...a Giant?", Elizabeth asked nervously.

"Yes, yes it is Elizabeth.", Altria just answered. The King of Knights had never seen the Giants for a long time even before her time as a king and was known to have slain one back in her military campaign. A very ugly one that is hunched back and wields a very large tree trunk as it's club weapon It was a very tough battle but she won against it nonetheless. Giants were well-known in humanity's history only in folklores and legends but she knew they are very real and so did all the Servants from medieval mythologies. Seeing a Giant or rather Giantess once more brought back the nostalgia.

The Giantess then began to speak, "Holy Knights?..."

"S-she's huge!", Hawk commented in a panicked.

_No, Hawk. She's just in our size. Of course she's huge!_, Altria mentally retorted in sarcasm, something she never tried before, rolling eyes at Hawk for stating the obvious in a form of face-palm while readying her longsword in case of a fight if the Giantess attacks.

"N-no! We're definitely not Holy Knights!", Elizabeth defended herself before Meliodas suddenly disappeared in a blink of an eye by Diane's swipe, leaving the silver haired princess, the blond cripple and the talking pig baffled of the blond boy's disappearance before looking up to see that he's already literally in the hand of the Giantess.

"Lord Meliodas?"

"There he is!"

"Oh dear..."

Interrogating Meliodas at the grip of her hand, Diane asked seriously with skeptic look on her face. "Are you a Holy Knight?"

"You're not going to eat him, are you?", Hawk asked in fear of his human friend.

"Let go of Lord Meliodas!", Elizabeth frantically demanded of his release.

Altria held back her words and readied her longsword with her left hand to battle Diane if needed be while thinking, _Diane somewhat reminds me of Rin for some reasons..._

Hearing the name 'Meliodas' got into Diane's ears and wondered, "Huh? Meliodas?..."

"Hey, Diane! It's been ten long years!", Meliodas greeted his fellow Sin in a casual carefree manner.

Then the Giantess took one serious look on the blond boy's face and closed her eyes, but to reveal two stars in them as she squealed with joy.

"Captain! Captain! Captain! I really missed you, Captain!" as she played with Meliodas like a doll much to the two girls and the talking pig's surprise to see the sudden change of Diane's mood upon seeing the blond kid again, addressing him as captain.

"Captain?...", Elizabeth wondered out loud.

"Diane? You mean this Giant is one of the Seven Deadly Sins!? The Serpent's Sin of Envy, Diane?", Hawk exclaimed in surprise.

"Seems like it, Hawk. It's clearly her. She doesn't look envious from the way I saw her with Meliodas.", Altria nodded in agreement. The King of Knights would never thought that the older mature woman with twin-tails in the wanted posters almost looked too accurate to the real one in person.

The Serpent's Sin of Envy noticed Hawk and was happy to see that captain remembered how she loved a whole pig roast before grabbing the talking pig despite his protests and proceeded to roast him alive for her feast! That surprises Elizabeth and Altria who unwittingly commented that Hawk smelled delicious and Meliodas said the same thing too much to the talking pig's dismay. But after few moments of cruel comedy on Hawk, he was released reluctantly as he puffed on his roasted back to cool it off.

Feeling sad that she may never get to eat Hawk fully roasted and tasty, Diane noticed Elizabeth and Altria Pendragon and asked her captain, " So, who're those two girls, captain?"

"N-nice to meet you, Lady Diane. I'm Elizabeth. I'm traveling together with Lord Meliodas.", Elizabeth nervously greeted the Giantess in an honorific way while Diane took a glance on her appearance, quite a bit immodest courtesy of her Captain's perverted taste.

Turning to the blond cripple with a right arm cast sling, Diane was greeted too in a proper calm manner. "Greetings, Lady Diane. My name is Altria. I'm with Sir Meliodas and Princess Elizabeth too. Searching for his comrades, the Seven Deadly Sins. It would appear we found you first, Lady Diane.", Altria politely greeted the Serpent's Sin of Envy who took a look at her appearance, very modest and proper.

After hearing their introductions, Diane turned to her captain and asked, "Just you two and the Captain?"

"And Hawk as well.", Meliodas added.

With a smile on her face appearing to have understood them quite well, Diane spoke to her captain, "Oh is that so?..."

"Yep, anyway-", Meliodas attempted to explain more details but the Serpent's Sin of Envy suddenly slammed her captain into the ground hard in anger, destroying it as he slid through it until crashing into the large boulder nearby! Altria managed to push Elizabeth and Hawk out of the way when that happened by Instinct and was shocked to see one of the Sins willingly attacked her superior officer of the unit!

"YOU CHEATER!", the Giantess exclaimed.

After being sent crashing into the ground by Diane, Meliodas came unscathed as if nothing happened to him at all.

While Elizabeth and Hawk tried to get up from the sudden strike on the Deadly Sins' captain by Diane, the King of Knights noticed this and commented, "Talk about ridiculous durability..."

After her anger had erupted, the Serpent's Sin of Envy fell on her knees then broke in tears of Meliodas' 'betrayal' of her love for him, "*Waah!* Just when I thought I was finally reunited with the man I love, you not only bring one woman but two? You've scarred a maiden's heart! Are you trying to build a harem, Captain?! *Waah!*"

_Why am I dragged into this?...H-harem?..*blushes*._, Altria deadpanned thought of the Giantess' romantic outburst but slightly blush at the word 'harem', recalling back in Fuyuki during the Fifth Grail War when Taiga Fujirama accused Shirou Emiya of building his harem after seeing the King of Knights and Rin Tohsaka in their house for dinner tonight that embarrasses the two women because of that.

"...but if you have any excuses, tell me now!", the Giantess demanded.

When Meliodas calmly approached Diane and tried to speak, "Well, I really don't have an excu-"

Suddenly, Diane, still tears in her eyes, immediately pounded Meliodas in a heartbeat with a barrage of numerous very fast punches of her armored fists in a blind love rage, destroying the ground she smashed on much to the Boar Hat crew's surprise.

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT! YOU PERVERT! YOU WOMANIZER! YOU CHEATER!"

Altria, Elizabeth and Hawk could only gape in surprise and deadpanned looks of the Serpent's Sin of Envy's nonsensical rambling and rampage on the Dragon's Sin of Wrath over romance issues while being pelted by debris heading in their faces.

"Lord Meliodas?...", Elizabeth weakly called out his name.

"What the hell is this?..", Hawk sweat-dropped asked.

"I retract my previous statement about Diane earlier. I guess she wasn't called the Serpent's Sin of Envy for nothing...I wonder what's her crimes?..", Altria deadpanned commented on Diane's jealously.

"Captain, YOU...IDIOT!" as Diane made her last blow that destroyed the surrounding area of the Forest of White Dreams with a mushroom-like smoke emerging from the destructive impact, leaving destroyed terrain and trees.

"And that's why Elizabeth is searching for the Seven Deadly Sins to stop the Holy Knights.", Meliodas finished his explanation to his fellow Sin about the whole situation they are in now while suffering few bumps on his head from Diane's continuous barrage of punches after surviving all that but didn't seem to care about it at all.

"I'll say it again. Talk about ridiculous durability of yours, Meliodas...", Altria muttered under her breath, surprised to see the legendary captain of the Seven Deadly Sins survived all those brutal punches that could easily kill anyone even Servants probably if Diane ever became a Heroic Spirit for the Grail War. The Berserker Servant class might fit her well.

"Oh...So that's why. I got ahead of myself and lost my temper. Sorry...And I'm sorry for trying to eat the piggy as well.", Diane apologized in a shamed tone and a kneeling position to her captain all for the misunderstanding.

_I wonder if Rin and Diane were somewhat related?..._, Altria mentally deadpanned thought in the aftermath of the Serpent's Sin of Envy's rampage, thinking if their tempers might be a coincidence or not.

"That's all you have to say?! You went as far putting a fruit inside of me!", Hawk angrily retorted at Diane's overreaction but the Giantess gave the talking pig a fierce look that gave the latter a chill to his fat pink hide.

"Wh-what? I-if you touch me again, Mom won't stay quiet about it!", Hawk tried to put up a brave face in front of a Giantess before him.

Diane took a look at the two women who were with her 'beloved' captain sternly and questioned them, first is Elizabeth.

"You don't have _that_ kind of relationship with Captain, do you?"

Elizabeth nervously replied, "N-no!"

"By the way, _we _don't have _that _type of relationship either.", Meliodas flatly commented to Diane much to her dismay.

Then, the Giantess turned to Altria Pendragon, focusing her attention to the blond cripple.

"And what about you?"

Altria replied in a polite manner but still held her nervous voice in her tone, "None, Lady Diane. I'm only currently under the employ of your captain running his bar, the Boar Hat, recently. Apparently I had debts to pay for his disgusting food and good ale and I need work to pay them off."

"Oh so you work at Captain's bar? Then what's with the sword and the arm cast?", Diane skeptically asked upon looking at Altria's both arms, one with the longsword and the arm cast she noticed in their first introduction.

"Before I ended working at the Boar Hat, I was a travelling knight on a journey and had a short but near fatal skirmish with an Apprentice Holy Knight that left me a cripple with a right broken for now until I get medical treatment and recover before your captain saved me and Princess Elizabeth at Kaynes Village and this sword on my left is from a Holy Knight who stuck it in Bernia Village that I pulled it out myself.", the King of Knights explained.

"And she also joined us to stop the Holy Knights too.", Meliodas added in their conversation.

"Really, Captain? Oh, how is she gonna fight in _that _condition?", the Giantess added in her question, seriously doubting Altria's fighting ability hindered by her right broken arm should she encounter a Holy Knight.

Feeling quite offended by Diane's words, the lady knight politely retorted. "Lady Diane, begging your pardon. Even if I'm a cripple, I can still fight as good as if I had both arms back in battle with the subverted version of a human term: 'beat the opponent with one arm behind my back'. On my honor as a knight, I will lend Princess Elizabeth my Power to stop the Holy Knights and save this country, even in my current condition."

"Hmm...okay. I'll be looking forward to see live up to your words, Altria..", Diane decided to accept the King of Knights' resolve.

"Me too...", Altria muttered in hopes that she can still fight.

Seeing that they've reached to an understanding, Meliodas spoke, "Anyways, Elizabeth, Altria, and I are tracking down the Seven Deadly Sins. I have a few questions for them myself."

"Uh, you forgot Hawk too...", Altria added in to Meliodas' explanation while wondering in her thoughts, _What does he mean by asking a few question for them himself? Did something happen between themselves?..._

"Hmm...I see. Well, I'll tag along as well. The Serpent's Sin of Envy, Diane, shall lend you her Power!", Diane made her decision to join the Boar Hat crew to find the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins and stop the Holy Knights as she got up from her kneeling position.

"Thanks! That'll help!", Meliodas spoke, looking pleased to see his fellow Sin joining them in their quest while having his hands on his pockets.

Altria and Hawk nodded silently, pleased also to have a new comrade in arms in their group.

"Thank you very much, Lady Diane!", Elizabeth happily thanked the Giantess for the assistance she may bring in the future.

The Serpent's Sin of Envy then had a word for the third princess of Liones. "Let me say this first!

"Y-yes!", Elizabeth responded.

"The only reason why I'm lending you my Power is because of Captain here." as Diane made her point that made Elizabeth feel intimidated.

For the Prankster Imps, they were more than happy of Diane's departure from the Forest of White Dreams as they shout in joy after overhearing the conversation while hiding behind the boulder that got the Boar Hat crew's attention.

"Th-thank goodness! We can finally live in peace!"

"Lady Diane threatened to go on a rampage if we didn't help her hide in here forever!"

Hawk saw their joy on faces and commented, "You guys had it rough too, huh?"

"Poor fellas.. I feel sorry for them.", the King of Knights said in sympathy.

Then a crow with red eyes glowing cawed, which was heard by the Boar Hat crew and the Giantess in an echo.

Elizabeth was the first to speak, breaking the short moment of silence. "Just now-.."

"That's weird.", Meliodas commented.

"I'm sure most of the animals in the Forest have left already.", Diane said as she looked around.

Altria noticed the black crow as it flew away with her muttering, "Dark wings, dark words...", knowing what that meant.

Hawk then smelled something weird and told his human and Giant companions. "Smells like rain clouds. _Pugo! Pugo! _Look!"

As the Boar Hat crew and the Serpent's Sin of Envy looked up after heeding Hawk's words, a vortex of thunderclouds formed in the sky as Diane wondered, "Thunderclouds?" Then a large lightning bolt struck the whole group starting with Meliodas.

"Oh? What's this?", the blond kid wondered as he was restricted by lightning restraints.

"Captain?", Diane said before being entangled by the same thing Meliodas was ensnared to following with Elizabeth, Hawk, and the Prankster Imps.

"M-my body's paralyzed.", Elizabeth said as the lightning shackles rendered her immobile.

"I can't move!", Hawk commented, having felt the same thing the silver haired girl did.

"Can't move!", the Prankster Imps had said the same thing too.

However, Altria Pendragon remained unaffected by the large lightning bolt earlier thanks to her **Magical Resistance **Power that automatically activates when magical attacks strikes her, allowing the King of Knights to bravely charge through enemy's Magic assaults with no fear no matter how powerful their Magics are. Altria notably used this in her lifetime as a king and later Servant in the Grail Wars and was the only one who wasn't trapped in a lightning prison like her new friends are now as a strong blue magical orb barrier appeared to protect the blond cripple just as the lightning bolt struck her after the others were hit.

"A-Altria...you're not affected?", Elizabeth wondered while trying to move from her lightning bonds around her body.

"Hmm...it seems like it.", Altria told the third princess after looking at herself still free as a bird as the barrier around her disappears. _At least my Magical Resistance still works just fine..._, she thought with a glad look on her face.

Meliodas, Diane, Hawk and the Prankster Imps were somewhat surprised that Altria was the only one who wasn't imprisoned in a lightning prison caused by the lightning bolt falling from the sky they are in now.

"Impressive...so you've managed to resist my lightning.", a voice called out complimenting the King of Knights' resistance to his Power and everyone turned around to see a pinkette man in a suit of armor with his broadsword covered by electricity cackling around it approaching them as he continued, "We finally meet...the Seven Deadly Sins."

"This power...", Diane said as if she recognized it before.

"Yep, without a doubt. It's a Holy Knight", Meliodas made his answer to his fellow Sin.

Altria looks on the pink-haired Holy Knight while tightening her grip on her weapon and thought, _So that's a Holy Knight..the real deal._

Elizabeth took a good look at the man and recognized him, "Gilthunder... You're Gilthunder, right?"

_So Elizabeth knows Sir Gilthunder..._, Altria mentally wondered in her thoughts about the pink-haired Holy Knight and notices his Power as she readies her longsword to prepare for a fight.

The Holy Knight with lightning magic named Gilthunder didn't reply with words, only cold emotionless eyes as Elizabeth asks, "Why...Why are you?.."

"You know him?", Meliodas and Altria asked at the same time.

"He's a Holy Knight very close to my father, the king. He's the son of the Great Holy Knight Zaratras so he would visit the royal palace often. I've known him since I was young.", Elizabeth explained to them while recalling her childhood days with young Gilthunder and her two sisters while their fathers, the Great Holy Knight and the king of Liones watches on with smiles on their faces.

Something came into Meliodas' mind as if he heard the name before then the realization struck him, "The Great Holy Knight's son?...You're Little Gil!"

"Y-you know him?", Elizabeth wondered.

"Yeah! He'd tag along to my training sessions in the palace!", Meliodas answered to the silver-haired girl's question, recalling how Little Gil looked up to him as a hero at that time in the past before turning back to Gilthunder. "You've gotten big! Then, again it's been ten years."

_I'm glad to see you again, Meliodas. You haven't changed at all. Literally. It seemed Elizabeth's safe. Thank goodness. I would have enjoyed a good talk between us but now under difficult circumstances I had to do this after I tell you something. I'm sorry..._., Gilthunder said in his thoughts before his cold persona do the talking.

"If you've got time to be joking around, then you've got an escape plan, haven't you?"

Meliodas playfully joked, "Oh don't worry Little Gil. Altria is the escape plan here. Ni-shi-shi."

"Wh-what?!..Now it's not the time to make jokes Sir Meliodas!..", Altria looked at the Dragon's Sin of Wrath's joke in a deadpanned look and a small embarrassed blush still hanging up her weapon high in her left hand after tilting sideways in hearing that joke.

_So that's her name. The cripple who pulled out my old sword at Bernia Village mentioned in the report, including the one in Kaynes Villages...Interesting, she might be a big help to Meliodas and the Seven Deadly Sins..._, Gilthunder wondered in thought.

"Your name is Altria correct, m'lady? The one who pulled out my sword back in Bernia, correct?", the pinkette Holy Knight asked the King of Knights in a cold but polite manner of a nobleman.

"Yes, Sir Gilthunder. That is me. I'm the one who pulled your sword to save the people of Bernia from ruin. I was once a knight before but my pride and honor of one remains...", Altria bowed politely at the lightning-clad Holy Knight but still kept her guard up.

Reaching for the extra sheath he carried along in his back, "Here. A good sword is nothing without its sheath.", Gilthunder said as he threw the sheath of his old sword to Altria who easily caught it with her weapon that fits in the right size.

The King of Knights taken aback by this sudden development before recomposing herself and thanked politely to the Holy Knight then bowed like a noble lady with grace although her cheeks slightly blushed but still has her pride as a knight, "M-my thanks, Sir Gilthunder. It's what you said about a sword and the sheath is true I'd admit and also a knight does not die with empty hands." This made her recall of Lancelot of his famous deed of defeating Sir Phelot with no weapons, simply an elm branch, before brushing the thought off while managing to help herself attach the belt of her new sheath on her right waist.

_Now there's the one who truly upholds 'The Way of the Knight' unlike most Holy Knights I know of..._, Gilthunder mentally thought. Pleased of her words, Gilthunder bows politely to Altria Pendragon then focuses his attention to Meliodas and the others still trapped in his lightning prison.

Hawk, still trapped, noticed the electricity after struggling weakly and wondered out loud, "Hey, this lightning..."

"Yeah. Sealing the underground river at Bernia with the old sword of yours Altria pulled out and attempting to destroy the village. That was you, right?", Meliodas deduced that it was Gilthunder, the culprit behind it.

"No, Lord Meliodas! There's no way! He's not that type of perso-", Elizabeth tried to defend Gilthunder, believing that he wasn't responsible behind Bernia's crisis but Altria interrupted.

"No, Elizabeth. It's clearly Sir Gilthunder no doubt. When the village chief said a Holy Knight struck his magic-imbued sword to the ground in Bernia's water source and at the time I pulled it out, there are traces of lightning within the weapon. Same goes for the spear Meliodas caught and threw back at him in the same direction where he first threw it. Don't be naive, Elizabeth. It was Sir Gilthunder who has done the deed. Believe it or not."

"But...", Elizabeth tried to deny but saw the cold emotionless look of hatred in Gilthunder's eyes and backed away an inch in fear. "No way..."

Diane tried to break free of her lightning shackles with brute strength as she said, "This is nothing..."

"It's futile.", Gilthunder told the Serpent's Sin of Envy as he tightened his prison on her more that temporarily restrained her for now.

"Diane, stop struggling.", Meliodas ordered his fellow Deadly Sin to stand down.

Still trying to break free, the Serpent's Sin of Envy complained, "But, Captain..."

In a quick flash of speed, Gilthunder appeared from Meliodas' behind and placed his lightning-imbued broadsword on the tip of the Dragon's Sin of Wrath's neck, with the threat to beheading him.

_So fast..._, Altria commented as she was about draw out her weapon from new sheath but stopped for awhile now when something in their conversation had caught her interest.

"Do you know why the Holy Knights are after the Sins' heads?", Gilthunder asked Meliodas at the tip of sword on the neck. _Forgive me for doing this, but it needs to be done..._, he thought in his mind, still maintained his cold, emotionless face.

"Beats me.", Meliodas casually replied, unfazed of Gilthunder's weapon at his neck.

"One half says it's to kill the traitorous knights who attempted to overthrow the kingdom. The other half is to prove our might by defeating the legendary Seven.", the pinkette Holy Knight explained to the Deadly Sins' captain.

Meliodas, still unfazed, asked Gilthunder, "And what do you say about that?"

"Both. No, more than that.", the lightning-clad Holy Knight replied.

_What does Sir Gilthunder mean 'more than that'?"_, Altria wondered after hearing their conversation.

"More?", Meliodas wondered also.

Switching his cold eyes to anger, Gilthunder began to explain more. "Yes. Revenge for the murder of my father, the Great Holy Knight Zaratras. He was hailed as the strongest of the Holy Knights. So killing you all will be proof...that I've surpassed him." as flashbacks of his younger self swearing to avenge his father's murder ten years ago.

"So, in other words, you're saying I'm your father's enemy?", the blond kid asked again.

"Is that incorrect?", the pink-haired Holy Knight coldly skeptically wondered.

Meliodas then began to look up in the sky and tried to remember something what really happened ten years ago. "Who knows. But I don't have much of a recollection of what happened back then."

"Captain...", Diane looks on with worried look on her eyes.

"Lord Meliodas...", Elizabeth had the same worried look in her eyes as well.

"Then what really happened then, Sir Meliodas?...", Altria asked the blond kid, becoming more curious after hearing more in their conversation.

Meliodas, still with Gilthunder's blade at his neck, then began his short recollection, "The last thing I remember was being called to an old castle in the outskirts of town in the capital city of the kingdom after our last mission..."

* * *

><p><em>Ten years ago at the Liones Kingdom capital during the National Foundation Day<em>

At the capital of the kingdom of Liones where the citizens of the kingdom celebrated the national holiday of their country in a form of fireworks, there was a large castle in the middle of the outskirts of the capital city. Within in are the Seven Deadly Sins themselves all garbed in full body armor and unique helms with the exception of Meliodas and Diane who took their helms off. And the legendary group of knights walked in the old castle's hallway as they discuss among themselves along the way while some remained quiet throughout the whole conversation.

"Lord Great Holy Knight said that he had something important matter to discuss...", the very large armored man, taller than most men but still shorter than Diane said emotionlessly in a booming voice.

"An important manner, huh? Man, today's the National Foundation Day Festival so I thought I can finally go drinking.", Meliodas, in his silver and red armor while holding his demonic looking helm and his dragon-hilted broken bladed sword sheathed at his back, complained of the slight misfortune that out of all times like this even in a holiday he and his unit were summoned to meet with the Great Holy Knight at the seemingly-abandoned castle after the mission they last participated.

"As if you need a festival as an excuse to drink, Captain. You're always drinking anyway.", the fat knight in a light brown armor and wearing a heart-like helm retorted at his captain for the complaint.

"That's true.", Meliodas playfully agreed.

"Oh! Maybe it's a reward for defeating the Troll Queen awhile back!", Diane in her orange armor and holding her hammerhead-horned helm playfully spoke, speculating that the Great Holy Knight might give them a reward after the mission involving the defeat of the Troll Queen.

"Then, it's probably a scolding...We also broke the Great Druid Altar when we did that...", the young woman in a blue regal armor dress with flowing skirts and a helm whose on the tip of the horn has the wings emblemed on it also playfully spoke albeit in a deadpanned way while levitating rather than walking like her teammates do, recalling how she and her teammates went overboard in their battle with the Troll Queen that resulted in the destruction of the sacred place for the Druids in the forest.

Meliodas then decides to end the conversation between he and his fellow Sins. "Oh well, it's doesn't matter. After the scolding, let's hit the festival!"

The tall man in completely red armor and helm, and had a yellow star in his chest and the fat man in light brown armor were taken aback and exclaimed, "You already decided that it's a scolding!"

With Meliodas and fat knight pushing the large door open to meet with the Great Holy Knight, the Dragon's Sin of Wrath made his first call.

"Yo!-...Great Holy Knight!" as he was shocked to see the bloodied and horribly skewered corpse of his superior officer with swords and spears pierced in his body in a largely destroyed room scarred with sword slashes and blast marks, implying that the Great Holy Knight might have put up a fight before his death at the hands of his unknown murderers.

The Seven Deadly Sins were horrified of the Great Holy Knight's brutal murder upon seeing his corpse as some of them commented.

"This is brutal...", the red knight first spoke after feeling disgusted of the murder.

"He's completely skewered!", Diane said in a horrific tone in her voice.

"Who would do such a thing!?", the fat knight, also horrified, demanded the answer.

"More importantly, why was the Great Holy Knight targeted?", the woman in blue regal armor dress wondered why.

"Yeah. Holy Knights are the guardians of the kingdom and divine, warlike entities. Killing one is basically an act of treason.", the man in red armor said his statement about the status of the Holy Knights.

Diane then came up with the conclusion. "So this was premeditated?"

Then suddenly the Seven Deadly Sins felt numerous presences heading their way and headed out to the windows of the old castle to see what is going on, only to discover they've been surrounded.

"This presence!...", the fat said in slight surprise.

"This is...all the Holy Knights from all over the kingdom!", Meliodas said as the entire army of Holy Knights wearing all different kinds of armor and helms and wielding a variety of unique weapons aided by the soldiers of the kingdom's military had surrounded the Seven Deadly Sins, ready to strike.

"W-what's going on? What's the meaning of this?", Diane asked her fellow Sins before the castle they were in is now under attack by the Holy Knights and it's on the verge on collapsing.

"Shit! They've begun attacking!", the red knight spoke, displeased of the terrible turn of events.

Turning around to his team, Meliodas gave out his last order, "No time to figure this out now! Just get out of here! Split up! We'll regroup later!"

The rest of Seven Deadly Sins complied to their captain's last order as they all said, "Understood, Captain!" before splitting up to make their escape from the falling castle. Diane, on the hand, put on her helm and readied her rampage for escape.

As soon as all of the Sins began their escape from the kingdom and fought their way out through the ranks of the Holy Knights, a voice called out to Meliodas who was about to leave as well while ready to put on his helm.

"Captain...Sorry..."

Then everything went black by the time the Dragon's Sin of Wrath turned around to see who said those words at him...

* * *

><p><em>Back to the present day at the Forest of White Dreams<em>

Back to reality after recalling the tragic event ten years ago, Meliodas, while still trapped in his lightning prison, continued his explanation. "Those were the last words I remember. When I came to my senses, I found myself in a hole somewhere. That's where I met Hawk."

Altria, still free, listened the whole story of Meliodas about the event ten years ago and now understood what's going on after managing to grasp the side of the Dragon's Sin of Wrath's story. _So the Seven Deadly Sins were framed by the Holy Knights over the murder of the Great Holy Knight who was the father of Sir Gilthunder and now this man is out for revenge. If only he knew the truth, I feel sorry for him of all the misguidance he received for ten years._

Having heard of Meliodas' story, Elizabeth naively thought out loud, "That's...That means the person who killed the Great Holy Knight isn't Meliodas-.."

"Who cares what he says?", Gilthunder coldly retorted to her naive conclusion. _Sorry Lady Elizabeth but I already knew who killed my father..._, he said in his mind.

"Gilthunder!", the silver-haired princess called out, feeling offended.

Still holding his broadsword at the neck of Meliodas, the pink-haired Holy Knight coldly said, "The traitorous knights who attempted to overthrow the kingdom..I've just found them."

"Gilthunder, you're wrong! You heard what Meliodas said, right? They're weren't the one who killed-"

Altria decided to step into the conversation and told the third princess, "Elizabeth, stop it. There's no reasoning with Sir Gilthunder. If that's what he believed his father was murdered by the Seven Deadly Sins ten years ago, then it'd be pointless to convince him of their innocence no matter what you say. Words aren't enough. It needs proof. Nothing more."

"B-but...", Elizabeth tried to argue back but Gilthunder beaten her to it in a cold manner, agreeing to the blond cripple's opinion.

"You should listen to her more, Elizabeth. Your naive nature can be a nuisance with your friends and blinded your eyes from this cruel reality you are in. Grow up. This is the real world Elizabeth, you need to wake up."

This threatens to bring Elizabeth to tears of the hurtful words Gilthunder just spoke and hung in shame before the latter continued, getting her attention, "Elizabeth...The Kingdom's top priority is to ensure your safety. But that's got nothing to do with me."

Removing his broadsword from Meliodas' neckpoint before seemingly threaten the princess, Gilthunder continued. "The matter of your life or death is a mere grain of sand in the path towards the Holy Knights' rule.", then lowered his weapon down to release Elizabeth from her lightning bonds much to her surprise.

"Get out of here. My business is with the Sins. Lady Altria, would you be so kind to escort Elizabeth out of the Forest on you honor as a knight?", the pink-haired Holy Knight requested the blond cripple, invoking her knight's honor.

Forced to comply because of her honor as a knight, Altria reluctantly granted to Gilthunder's request, "Very well, Sir Gilthunder. Come, Elizabeth. Let's get you out of here. Don't worry. Meliodas and Diane won't lose to the likes of him...Come on." as she gently grabbed Elizabeth's arm with her left hand to take her away. _Damn you, bastard..._

Unwilling to let her old childhood friend harm Meliodas, mostly him, and Diane, she managed to break herself free from Altria's grasp and put herself in between Meliodas and Gilthunder with her arms spreading.

"I won't let you lay your hand on them!", she declared.

_I admit Elizabeth's brave. Naive but brave. However, standing up to the Holy Knight feels like a death flag for the likes of her to me...What an idiot. Guess, I'll go help her then._, Altria mentally thought as she reached for her sword in her left arm and unsheathed it at the ready.

_*sighs* Elizabeth, you really need to go. You might get in the way. Time to be more 'persuasive'...Hmmm..the talking pig? It'll do..Forgive me for doing this to you mister pig.._, the pinkette Holy Knight spoke in his thought before noticing Hawk, still in his lightning shackles, suffering in slight but over-dramatic agony near at his feet.

"_Pugo! Pugo! _I can't hold on any longer...The electricity is making me numb..._Pugo! Pugo!_", Hawk said.

Gilthunder then kicked Hawk far into the other side of the Forest and Elizabeth quickly left her defensive position from Meliodas and Diane to tend to her talking animal companion's well-being, leaving Altria Pendragon behind.

"You're not going after her?", the pinkette Holy Knight asked.

"You said that I escort Princess Elizabeth out of the Forest, not helping her to help Hawk whom you kicked. And she's not even out of the woods. Besides, Elizabeth and Hawk can handle themselves and Prankster Imps won't even do a thing or two to them. So that leaves us knights alone. Hehe.", Altria stated out the logic of Gilthunder's request while slightly smirking mischieviously.

_A sly side you have there, Lady Altria. I see what you did there. Very quite uncommon for a knight like you..._, Gilthunder mentally commented of the blond cripple's sly nature before turning his attention back to Meliodas and Diane still trapped of their lightning shackles.

"Where was I? Yes, now that I've taken care of the nuisances...It's time we settle this." as he approached still-immobile Meliodas and Diane.

"You sure about this? You've never beaten me before you know?", Meliodas asked skeptically of Gilthunder's capability to fight against him.

_It's true Meliodas but it wouldn't hurt to try right?...Now's the time to tell you something.._, Gilthunder mentally commented but said his cold words, "The past is merely the past. I'm stronger than the Seven Deadly Sins now." before moving closer to the Dragon's Sin of Wrath to boastfully declare that he's stronger than the legendary knights now.

Altria Pendragon was slightly surprised of Gilthunder's boasting of his strength over the Seven Deadly Sins. She heard plenty of boastings before in her time as a king and as a Servant when both friends and foes, allies and enemies often do that in the battlefield. They bragged about of their strengths and abilities, their will and conviction, confident that they'll win despite odds against them. They did that for their pride, honor, and for the sake of who or what they're fighting for etc. The only known man who's known to be very arrogant was Gilgamesh who believes that he should not compare himself to all those who were Heroes in life as he was the King of Heroes and was the most powerful of them all that backed up his might of supremacy. For Gilthunder's boast, it's quite preposterous. Declaring his strength to be greater than the Sins is almost like an ant challenging the boot unless it meant something else but the King of Knights couldn't believe that, brushing the thought out.

"Sir Gilthunder, are you sure you're stronger than the Seven Deadly Sins? That arrogance of yours might be the end of you if you underestimate them.", Altria politely berated the pinkette Holy Knight's boast.

Gilthunder turned around to the blond cripple and coldly replied politely, "Of course, Lady Altria. I'm stronger than the Seven Deadly Sins. For ten years, I have been training hard throughout my whole life in my resolve and dedication to defeat the traitorous knights and avenge my father's murder. It's only natural for the weak to stand up to the strong, to prove that they aren't weak at all as their enemies thought they were."

"I see...then prove it, Sir Gilthunder.", the King of Knights politely dared the Holy Knight.

With the calm look on his face as if he understood the meaning of Gilthunder's boast, Meliodas then spoke, "Altria's right, Little Gil. That might be true, but you don't know for sure."

"Well then, I'll release you and we can find out.", the pinkette Holy Knight coldly said before backing away in a proper standing position.

"Nah. No need for that.", Meliodas refused Gilthunder's offer to release them from his bondage as he and Diane easily broke free of the lightning restraints on them just as easily.

"I could've easily escaped whenever I felt like it.", the Dragon's Sin of Wrath carefreely commented.

"If I felt like it, I could've cut you down along with this entire forest.", Gilthunder coldly retorted but in his mind, _Sorry Meliodas..but at least I gave you a tip of the dangerous situation we are in. Let's make it a good fight.._

"That's impossible...", the Deadly Sins captain muttered.

_With Powers you, the Sins and the Holy Knights had, anything is possible..._, the blond cripple mentally face-palmed and sweat-dropped on Meliodas' statement as she might compare them to that of Servants' and seen the effects of their abilities and respective Noble Phantasms including herself during the two Grail Wars she participated in while maintaining her calm and collected face.

"In that case, I'll just kill you.", the pinkette Holy Knight declared his killing intent.

Meliodas then made his playful retort, "Right back at you."

_Does he mean to use the same thing he did to Twigo back in Kaynes Village?..._, the King of Knights wondered in thought, recalling in a flashback of Meliodas sending the Apprentice Holy Knight flying in a powerful reflective attack and deduces that Meliodas might do that again on Gilthunder.

Turning to the two women, Meliodas told them off. "Stay out of this, Diane. Altria, you too."

Diane complied to her captain's orders quite too easily. Way too easily as the Giantess said, "Okay, captain."

Altria also complied, already knew what the Dragon's Sin of Wrath meant as she stood down her blade.

"Too embarrassed to lose a fight with a three-on-one advantage?", Gilthunder coldly wondered why Meliodas ordered the Giantess and the cripple, although despite her condition in her right arm she can put up a fight at least, out of the battle.

Shaking her head, Altria Pendragon politely told to Gilthunder. "I'm a knight. I will not interfere in an honorable single combat of knights between you and Meliodas, Sir Gilthunder. If this is the fight he wants, then let it be. I'm more than obliged to witness the fight." as she held to her code of chivalry while anticipating to see how the battle between the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins and the Holy Knight.

_This woman has a sense of knight's honor and upholds the code of chivalry...a true knight indeed..._, Gilthunder mentally commented with a small smile in his mind but kept his cold face and replied, "I understand Lady Altria. It would seem that even us Holy Knights forgot about the principles of knight's honor and chivalry since we're preparing for war that is yet to come."

"War?...Against who?", Altria demanded the answer.

"Something or someone that all of Britannia must stand together against or die in oblivion.", Gilthunder replied before readying himself on battle positions with his feet firmly on the ground and Meliodas did the same thing.

"You don't get it, do you? I'm just trying to be polite", the blond kid told the Holy Knight, ready for battle.

_What does he mean by that?. I don't get it.. Unless something serious is about to happen in Britannia..._, Altria wondered in her thoughts of the pink-haired Holy Knight's words.

After a short but intense stare-down, the two combatants quickly started the fight as Gilthunder summoned lightning from the skies, channeling its lightning to his broadsword before swinging his weapon on the Dragon's Sin of Wrath, resulting the exploding lightning but realizes too late that Meliodas, having unsheathed his Broken Blade, swung his weapon that pushed Gilthunder back with a powerful reflective attack of his lightning.

"I told you, didn't I? 'Right back at you'", Meliodas made his point of his words but Gilthunder, survived the reflective attack, and coldly retorted.

"I told you, didn't I? That I'd kill you." before trying to cut down the Dragon's Sin of Wrath in half but the latter back-flipped and clashed his Broken Blade with Gilthunder's broadsword before touching the ground.

"It's pointless!", the pink-haired Holy Knight said, trying to slash at Meliodas from behind once more but it was easily dodged and he's on the move with immense speed. Gilthunder did the same thing in his pursuit of Meliodas in a form of fast lightning bolts while clashing with the blond kid in swords before stopping at the large border.

At top of the large border, Meliodas, with a small smile on his face, made a compliment of Gilthunder's improved swordsmanship while casually standing around with his Broken Blade. "Looks like you've gotten a lot better in the past ten years."

"Looks like you think you're still better than me.", Gilthunder coldly retorted before clashing blades with Meliodas once more, causing the boulder they stood on to crack in heavy pressure of their Powers' aura exerted in their battle before it finally broke as the two combatants jumped above the Forest of White Dreams to the skies where they continue clashing in great speeds.

Observing the battle between Meliodas and Gilthunder, the King of Knights calmly watches in awe, seeing two combatants are somewhat seemingly equal in strength, speed and sword skill as they clash from the skies to the grounds. She never seen them to be strong at their level and concludes that Holy Knights and the Seven Deadly Sins might be on the level of Saber-class Servants in terms of power but probably greater.

Now on the ground, Meliodas commented. "So persistent!" before swiftly blocking Gilthunder's lightning sword slash that destroyed the tree and the mound behind him. Emerging unharmed but hindered by the smoke from the debris, the Dragon's Sin of Wrath noticed the lightning beam heading towards him and deflected it easily but too late, the Holy Knight was closing by on him and sent Meliodas flying with a strong baseball bat-like slash before quickly jumping to make his powerful blow on him that sent the former crashing into the ground that was felt by Elizabeth who still went after Hawk, that made her worry.

"Lord Meliodas", she muttered.

On the ground where Meliodas lay crashing down with the human-shaped hole cracked by his impact, he slightly giggled before getting up, commenting. "I never imagined you'd become this strong."

His comment made Altria Pendragon to suspect that Meliodas is up to something as she observed that he hasn't been that serious at all in their fight and played around for a while before letting Gilthunder strike him down before the pink-haired Holy Knight appeared behind the Dragon's Sin of Wrath.

"Don't fret. The remaining six will be joining you soon.", Gilthunder coldly told Meliodas before fatally wounded him in a slash on his shoulder that ended their fight seemingly with Deadly Sins' captain's defeat and apparent death.

Seeing her captain fall made Diane call out to him, almost mourning. "Captain?..." as the Giantess and the blond cripple witnessed Meliodas' defeat at the cold blade of Holy Knight Gilthunder...

* * *

><p><strong>(plays 7-Seven by FLOW x GRANDRODEO at the end of the chapter)<strong>

**Author's Note: In the next chapter after that with the Baste Dungeon arc, I might pit Altria against the likes of Golgius of the Weird Fangs. From what I see of Golgius' fighting style, his resembles that of Assassin (Fate/Zero) you know stealth and hitting enemies from behind instead of face-to-face chivalric combat and Altria might use the bait-then-attack tactic (the one shown between her and Assassin in Fate/Zero opening 1) on the "teleporting" Holy Knight with one good arm before discovering that her broken right arm was healed by Elizabeth unknowingly and defeats Golgius! She might even berate Golgius for not upholding the principles of chivalric combat, I might add. Hehehehe.**

**Anyways, don't forget to review and enjoy. Any suggestions and criticisms are welcome. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey hey guys I'm back and the fourth chapter of "Fate Sins" is here. I'm glad that you enjoyed the story between Fate/Stay night and Nanatsu no Taizai despite the bad start of the first chapter. ****I apologize greatly. Don't worry the same old OP-ed Saber will be back in action. I will continue this story even if it looks bullshit.**

**I'll be making over 5 thousand or 6 or 7 thousand words in this chapter and future chapters from now on. Eleven thousand or 12 thousand words feels so tiring enough.**

****Disclaimer: I do not own Nanatsu no Taizai or Fate series. They belong to Nakaba Suzuki and TYPE-MOON. **That includes all the characters from both awesome franchises involved in the fanfic story.** Even to the animation teams and studio behind the two franchises' anime adaptations.****

********Enjoy and don't forget to review. :)********

********(plays **Netsujō no Spectrum by Ikimono-gakari** at the start of the chapter)********

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

The King of Knights could not believe her eyes of what she had seen. Meliodas, the Dragon's Sin of Wrath and legendary captain of the Seven Deadly Sins has fallen to the blade of Holy Knight Gilthunder from behind! Despite an honorable single combat between knights, both former and current, Altria finds it distasteful and cowardly for Gilthunder to strike Meliodas from behind rather in front like a knight should be. Such underhanded tactic that Assassin (Hassan) would prefer to use if an enemy Servant drops their guard during the Grail War which unfortunately none of them did.

Still she finds it suspicious that the blond boy was defeated by the likes of the pinkette Holy Knight easily. Too easily. Seeing how Meliodas did with Twigo and the catch-then-throw with Gilthunder's lightning spear earlier, the Dragon's Sin of Wrath would have won the fight... unless if he meant to be defeated on purpose. But for what? At his own risk of life and death.

In apparent victory over the legendary captain of the Seven Deadly Sins, Gilthunder moved Meliodas' body to see his dying face before finishing him off. "Dragon's Sin of Wrath, Meliodas of the Seven Deadly Sins, do you have any last words?"

Still bleeding from his wounds, Meliodas weakly answered. "...The others. What happened to the others?... That's all I want to know."

Sheathing his weapon, Gilthunder decides to tell him at his dying moment. "Very well. I'll tell you. Of the remaining five, the whereabouts of the three are unknown. However, we know the location of the other two. The Fox's Sin of Greed is imprisoned in Baste Dungeon. The Grizzly's Sin of Sloth has passed. He perished in the Capital of the Dead. Do not worry. I will see to them personally."

"I see..." Meliodas said as he closed his eyes about go on a peaceful death...not! "Thanks, Little Gil!" as he opened his eyes wide and carefree before getting back on his feet once more as if nothing happened despite the heavy slash wound on his shoulder.

Gilthunder appeared to be not amused at all of Meliodas' antics but in his thoughts bemusedly. _Meliodas, you little troll..._

"Uh,...what just happened?..." Altria deadpanned said, seeing how the Dragon's Sin of Wrath so carefree and casual even if he was fatally wounded and after being informed of the current states of the two other Sins.

"The Baste Dungeon and the Capital of the Dead, right? Guess, I'll pay them a visit.", the blond boy playfully smirked.

"I see... You let yourself come to harm in order to find your allies are." Gilthunder coldly realized Meliodas' true intentions but in his mind. _At the very least, I gave you what you asked for. I'll leave the rest up to you Meliodas. Now let's end our little good show._

"We'll continue this some other time. Okay?", Meliodas casually said. This would mean the end of their duel for now.

"You wish!", Gilthunder coldly retorted of the blond boy's suggestion as he unsheathed his lightning-infused broadsword once more to cut through Meliodas in front this time but the blond boy quickly evaded in a casual manner!

Turning around, the pinkette Holy Knight attempted to slash at the legendary Deadly Sins captain in fast speed but all are easily evaded again in a casual manner almost as if Meliodas was teleporting in short distances. Gilthunder was about to attempt another blow on the blond boy again... but was suddenly blocked back by Altria Pendragon herself!

After shrugging off the shock of Meliodas' antics, Altria had sprung into action and swung her longsword, enhanced by her Prana with **Reinforcement** in a similar fashion of Invisible Air, the wind magic-based sheath of Excalibur, when it glows brightly blue, clashing with Gilthunder's lightning broadsword with grace even with her one good arm.

Being pushed back in a few inches away, the pinkette Holy Knight confirms his small suspicion earlier before his battle with Meliodas that the blond cripple can indeed fight even in her current condition.

"That has gone far enough Sir Gilthunder!", Altria declared as she directly confronted him.

"What is the meaning of this Lady Altria? I thought you will not interfere in a fight between knights.", Gilthunder coldly asks of her intentions to interfere.

"You have fought Sir Meliodas in a fair fight indeed in the rules of single combat of chivalry but to attack him from behind is dishonorable...", the King of Knights said before raising her blade with her left arm at Gilthunder. "...And to attack him again even in his wounded state is even more disgraceful. Such a cowardly move only an assassin can pull off like that! That I cannot tolerate anymore."

Ignoring her criticisms, Gilthunder charged at the blond cripple and clashed swords with her, with series of fast sword strikes in quick speed. Altria, reacted quickly and parried most of his strikes with her left arm almost as easy as it looks in equal speed. Their clashes had caused the ground to crack with debris flying all over in different directions.

_Dammit! He's so fast and is very good of his skill of the blade I admit... but this is nothing compared to my battles with the other Servants!_, she thought as the King of Knights made her counterattack, managing to gracefully evade the pink-haired Holy Knight's last sword strike before swinging her longsword, with a strong recoiling force of a powerful shotgun, at his chest, which managed to cut through his armor and wounded him, sending him flying into Diane's grasp as she caught him easily at her armored hand.

"Captain said 'some other time', didn't he?", the brunette Giantess told him as she tightened her grip on his body like a toy doll.

"Unhand me!" Gilthunder demanded as he exerted lightning all over his body in attempt to make the Serpent's Sin of Envy let go of him this instant.

Unfazed or unharmed of the lightning Gilthunder made, Diane proceeded to send the pinkette Holy Knight flying very far away from the Forest of White Dreams. "Didn't I tell you a long time ago that 'shocking' men aren't popular with girls, Little Gil?"

Altria watched Diane throwing Gilthunder out of the Forest and later sweat-dropped of Meliodas' carefree look even if he's wounded as he waved goodbye to the pink-haired Holy Knight and then tells Diane that she needs a replacement for her armored gauntlet, which was destroyed from Gilthunder's lightning exertion.

Later, the three heard series of angry hooves stomping towards them and turned around to see Hawk, appearing to be almost grilled into bacon from the lightning binds earlier, with Elizabeth as the talking pig angrily said. "Hey you! You got a nerve messing with me, you bastard pig! It's my turn now! _Pugo! Pugo!_"

"Are you three alright?", Elizabeth asks.

"Yup.", Meliodas answered while Diane and Altria who unsheathed her longsword, nodded in reply.

Hawk looked around and saw no sign of the Holy Knight who kicked him out hard and demanded. "Huh? Where'd that bastard pig go?"

"You're the pig aren't you?", Meliodas retorted of Hawk's angry words.

Diane took a good sniff on Hawk and added. "And he smells delicious!"

The talking pig cringed in fear of being eaten after hearing the Serpent's Sin of Envy's comment. Even noticing Altria seemingly drooling in anticipation of how he might taste like before shaking off that thought made Hawk even more nervous than ever.

Elizabeth ran into Meliodas' side and asked if he's hurt but the Dragon's Sin of Wrath assured her that he's fine but from the looks of it, he's bleeding badly from the sword received by Gilthunder.

"D-don't get so touchy-feely with Captain!", Diane grumpily said.

"B-but-", Elizabeth tried to explain but was cut off.

Diane continued her grumpy retort. "It's my job to look after captain, okay? If anyone's gonna help him, it'll be me."

_It's not like anyone's going to stop you Lady Diane..._, Altria mentally commented while sweat-dropping.

"Hey, I'm injured too! He really did a number on me!" Hawk angrily exclaimed that he suffered the most during the encounter with Holy Knight Gilthunder.

Meliodas then 'examined' Hawk's injuries and had him pointed out the tasty parts such as spare rib and shoulder roast before the talking pig angrily accused the blond boy for doing that on purpose.

Elizabeth offered to tend to Hawk much to his joy that she's the only one who cares for him while the rest eyed out to eat him.

Diane looked grumpy towards Elizabeth for being a bit too close to her captain then later glanced at Altria who shot a look that says: "I told you I can fight."

As the Boar Hat crew venture their way out of the Forest of White Dreams, Altria Pendragon wonders about Gilthunder's words about the coming war against an unknown threat. But what? Against who exactly? Is that the reason why the Holy Knights took over the kingdom and pushed everyone around just to prepare for war? Coming from the look on his eyes, it doesn't appear to be a lie but there are a lot of questions needed to be answered along the way.

* * *

><p><em>A small village somewhere a few miles away from the Forest of White Dreams<em>

In a small village, a group of people composed of villagers and priests are praying fervently inside the local monastery.

"O God, please bring back to us our young men of our village who are taken by the kingdom. Please bring divine retribution to the Holy Knights."

Then suddenly, Gilthunder crashed into the monastery and wounded several people inside there as he walked away like nothing happened.

"Divine...retribution...", the wounded man muttered.

"Someone... help me...", one of the wounded people cried out.

"Oh well.", Gilthunder commented as he heads back to the kingdom to file a report of his encounter of the two Sins, and the third princess, including the blond cripple who managed to best him despite her condition.

The black raven watching this always symbolizes: _Dark wings, dark words_.

* * *

><p><em>On the way to Baste Dungeon<em>

As Hawk's Mother and Diane traveled on the road heading to another destination, Meliodas held a discussion on his new-gained information from Gilthunder as he holds the wanted posters of the Fox's Sin of Greed and the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth.

"So, the Fox's Sin of Greed, Ban, was thrown into dungeon while the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth, King, is dead and buried... What do you think?" as he asked Diane and Altria while sitting next on the former's shoulder.

"I don't care... I have no interest in men other than captain. But enough of that. I've become such a fine woman over these ten years!" Diane cheerfully said, pointing out to her wanted poster.

"That's not what he meant, Lady Diane.", Altria deadpan commented, whilst standing on top of Hawk's Mother.

"That's just a sketch y'know.", Meliodas bluntly said before jumping off Diane to Hawk's Mother much to her disappointment.

"Anyways, if the Fox's Sin of Greed, Ban, is in Baste Dungeon, so we're staging a rescue am I correct, Sir Meliodas?", the King of Knights asked.

"Yup, we're gonna break Ban out of there and what did I say about not calling me 'sir' again?" Meliodas said.

Altria was embarrassed of this and apologized before continuing the subject. "But what about the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth, King? According to Sir Gilthunder, he died and buried in the... Capital of the Dead. It seems you have lost a member of your unit-..."

"Oh don't count King out yet. I'm pretty sure that he can't be killed that easily. Besides no can stand up to the likes of him and walk away unscathed. Ni-shi-shi.", Meliodas casually said.

The King of Knights was surprised that the legendary captain of the Seven Deadly Sins took the news of Ban's capture and King's alleged demise all too casually and carefree, in contrast to his title Dragon's Sin of Wrath and not feeling the full burden of being a leader. But then again, he's too unpredictable.

"It's decided! Let's go pick up Ban at the Baste Dungeon first!" Meliodas declared with Diane and Hawk's Mother enthusiastically agreed with the blond boy.

"Why the Baste Dungeon first?", Hawk asks after overhearing their discussion when he and Elizabeth went outside the Boar Hat after recuperating.

"It's closer.", Meliodas replied.

"That's the only reason?", the talking pig skeptically asked.

"Then I suppose you have a plan in breaking your comrade out?", Altria asks with the Deadly Sins captain gave a thumbs up that he has a plan but coming from the looks on his face, she can't tell _if _he actually has a plan or not.

"I-I disagree!", Elizabeth objected.

That got the rest of the Boar Hat crew's attention as the silvery-haired third princess continued, "Shouldn't we treat your wounds before you go to the dungeon? If you have to fight another Holy Knight with your body in that condition..."

"Oi, you forgot about Altria, Elizabeth! Diane said that she saw her fight that bastard pig with left arm and yet almost easily beat him despite that condition. Heh when I see that swine again, I will not hold back! _Pugo! Pugo!_", Hawk retorted while exhuming his righteous arrogance.

"B-but she needs to be treated too, Hawk.", Elizabeth defended her statement.

_At least she has a point._, Altria thought. One good arm is not enough, for the sword needs both hands to synchronize well in battle. It's only thanks to her luck and skill that she held her ground against the real Holy Knight in her condition although had the feeling that her right arm's getting healed already from her regenerating power but still needs a doctor's check-up.

On the other hand, Meliodas looked casually at Elizabeth before doing another perverted move boldly.

"Maybe this'll help." as he placed his face in front of Elizabeth's mini-skirt.

"R-really?", the silverly-haired girl naively asks.

"Obviously not!", Hawk retorted while Diane and Altria feeling irked of the blond boy's bold pervertedness.

Meliodas then patted on Elizabeth's head, assuring her that it's only a few scratches before heading back inside the Boar Hat with a little rest.

The three girls and the talking pig watch as the blond boy disappeared inside the Boar Hat.

"I figured he would've asked you to sleep with him or something.", Hawk commented.

"I'll go check on him.", Elizabeth said as she entered inside the Boar Hat.

"Sleep with him, you mean.", the talking pig snorted.

Later, Altria followed Elizabeth to take a break inside the Boar Hat as she sat down on the chair with mannerisms of a noble lady, relaxing herself.

Looking at her longsword and its sheath given by Holy Knight Gilthunder back at the Forest of White Dreams, the King of Knights wonder if there's a chance that she'll have Excalibur back but then again it might as well be in the hands of another king who might be better ruler than her. The question is: who will be that person?

Suddenly, Elizabeth rushed down in panic from upstairs of the bar. "A-Altria, you have to help me!"

"What is it Elizabeth?", the blond cripple asks, seeing how the third princess of Liones looking alarmed.

Elizabeth answered almost in tears. "I-it's Lord Meliodas! He-...he fell unconscious from his wounds...He needs to be treated now!"

* * *

><p><em>Baste Dungeon<em>

In the middle of the outskirts 8 miles southwest of a small village, there is a massive canyon-shaped castle with four towers shaped almost like overgrown giant mushrooms.

It is called Baste Dungeon, which is the prison of the Fox's Sin of Greed, Ban.

"A report from the Royal Palace. We've confirmed the presence of two Sins at the Forest of White Dreams. I fear that they'll be coming here in search of a certain someone.", a lavender/silver-haired young woman in full-body armor with black coat reported to her superiors whilst bending the knee to him in respect.

"Oh? They're finally coming, the little Sins?", a female Holy Knight with a slender figure wearing full-body armor colored in pink and a helm resembling a spider playfully commented as she moved her knight chess piece.

"Whether he comes straight here or stops by the neighboring town first, I suppose we should be ready to welcome him.", a male Holy Knight wearing full body armor and a helm resembling a demon commented as he made his another move with his queen chess piece.

"Oh come now Golgius! What an unpleasant move.", the female Holy Knight complained to her comrade named Golgius.

Chuckling, Golgius playfully taunted her. "It's your turn, Friesia."

"Umm..." the lavender/silvery-haired knight tried to say something but the female Holy Knight named Friesia cut her off.

"No need to worry Jericho. You see, this dungeon was built in preparation for battles to come. An experimental fort, you could say. Even for the Seven Deadly Sins, it won't be easy to conquer this place.", Friesia explained about Baste Dungeon to the young knight named Jericho.

Suddenly a large intimidating voice spoke out behind Jericho, nearly startled her. "That's true. Don't forget that we, the Weird Fangs, are here as well."

Jericho turned around to see a towering Holy Knight in full armor with a helm of a feminine face adorned with a long kilt and wields a circular staff with a small bell attached into it looking similar to a shepherd's staff.

"O-of course not, Lord Ruin.", Jericho said in an intimidated tone in the presence of the Holy Knight named Ruin behind her back.

"However, I wonder if they'll really come.", another Holy Knight in armor with spiked shoulder-plates and a helm covered in thorns with red eyes glowing through it wonders in sullen tone.

"Good point. There's no way anyone would take such a huge risk just to save _him_, Jude.", Friesia agreed to the Holy Knight named Jude while the others listened.

Friesia continued, "Since we captured him five years ago, he hasn't basked in the sun, nor has he moved an inch, or even be allowed to speak a word. He hasn't been feed anything worth eating either. He's going to be tortured until the the day he dies."

The rest of the Weird Fangs agreed to Friesia's opinion about the Fox's Sin of Greed, Ban's current state in prison.

"T-there's another report aside about the sightings of the two other Sins.", Jericho said, earning the Weird Fangs' attention.

"Well, what is it Jericho?", the female Weird Fang member asked.

Jericho answered. "A-according to the second report here that there's an individual who pulled out Lord Gilthunder's sword in Bernia Village and later battled him in the Forest of White Dreams when he sighted the two Sins there."

"Hmm...so there are other people out there in the kingdom who is foolish enough to stand up to the Holy Knights.", Golgius wonders.

"Could that person be one of the Seven Deadly Sins?", Jude asks.

"N-no, from Lord Gilthunder's report that the individual is a woman with blond hair and blue eyes identified as Altria and is stated that she might be a former Holy Knight in terms of her skills and magic of a veteran warrior but was crippled from an encounter with Sir Twigo in Kaynes Village but still formidable even from her condition judging from his report."

The Weird Fangs finds it surprising that a mysterious person might be someone of great power and a skilled fighter even in her crippled.

Ruin was the first to break silence as he finds it incredulous as he said, "Impossible, there are no Holy Knights leaving service in their own free will or deserted from our ranks for ten years except for few cases. Unless... she's from another kingdom."

"From another kingdom? Where? Camelot? Danafor?-...Oh wait that country's been destroyed a long time ago. Kukukuku. Even if it's true, there's no way other kingdoms in Britannia could have the military strength to stand up against the Holy Knights of the kingdom even if they have Holy Knights of their own not since Danafor was once in equal par with Liones. Unless they have made some sort of alliance." Golgius explained.

"Or maybe they prefer sending them in an indirect approach rather a full-scale assault. Who knows if there are Holy Knights from other kingdoms, like the little lady Altria, right?, out there waiting to strike at the right moment in Liones. In the meantime, I'll keep a close watch on her. Dofufufufu." Friesia said gleefully behind her helm.

"Regardless, anyone who stands in the way of the Holy Knights will be obliterated even the Seven Deadly Sins themselves. Fwah Fwah." Ruin declared.

The other three Weird Fangs agreed and then patiently waited for the arrival of their would-be foes, the Seven Deadly Sins and their mysterious ally.

Meanwhile, in the highly secure cell with two guards, inside is the legendary Fox's Sin of Greed, Ban who appears to be chained and staked on every limb in his body, almost dead from the looks of it. But then made a playful humming overheard by the guards.

* * *

><p><em>Approximately 8 miles northeast of Baste Dungeon, Dalmary Town<em>

In the small village named Dalmary Town, Diane rushed into the human town, attempting to find a doctor to treat with Meliodas' wounds but ended up scaring away the villagers.

"Wait! I just want to know where the doctors are!", the Serpent's Sin of Envy tried to tell the townspeople but was saddened as they run away from her.

Looking at her captain's unconscious state, Diane can only mutter his name worringly.

"I told you so!", Hawk scolded as he and Elizabeth caught up with the giantess with Altria following them.

"Hawk and I will look for a doctor in the village. Lady Diane, can you-", Elizabeth tried to offer help but the Serpent's Sin of Envy interrupted her.

"I'll be the one to save Captain!"

Elizabeth tried to say something but the blond cripple had beaten her to it. "Lady Diane, I think it's best if Princess Elizabeth and Hawk to search for a doctor in this village. Your presence will only scare the villagers off if you continue."

Diane is reluctant at first before finally relenting. "I get it. Go start looking, I'll wait here."

Elizabeth and Hawk were pleased that the brunette Giantess allowed them to search for the doctor thanks to Altria.

"Y-yes!"

"Be good and wait for us! _Pugo! Pugo!_"

As Diane squatted down still looking at Meliodas, Altria sensed something wrong and eyed on the mysterious bug looking down upon them as if it was watching them in surveillance before it flew away.

* * *

><p><em>Baste Dungeon<em>

At the Baste Dungeon, Friesia was in ecstasy when her little bug discovered the two Sins' presence in Dalmary Town including their mysterious ally. "Dofufufufu. I've found them!"

The female Weird Fang member got up from her seat, temporarily halting their game of chess with her fellow Weird Fang. "Just as Golgius anticipated."

"Are you going Friesia?", Jude asks.

"Yes, Jude. I'm going to deliver the first strike and put an end to him!", she answered before cracking her bladed dual-tailed whip, ready for battle against the Sins while Golgius heads out to carry out with the plan of their own.

The remaining Weird Fangs are now on standby in case if certain mishaps happened.

* * *

><p><em>At Dalmary Town<em>

Later after managing to find a doctor to tend to Meliodas' fatal wounds and also Altria's broken arm, Diane squatted down near the local hospital, ignoring the bystanders staring at her presence.

"Captain...", she muttered as the Serpent's Sin of Envy looked at Meliodas' unconscious state through the window.

The middle-aged doctor with brown hair and beard, wearing glasses poured contents of substance into Meliodas' mouth as he said, "This is the medicine I've prepared for myself. It'll make him at peace."

Altria, who is sitting next to the corner of the room, overheard this. _A medicine that'll make him at peace?... something doesn't feel right about this._

"Thank you very much, Dr. Dana.", Elizabeth thanked the doctor named Dana.

"Honestly, I'm surprised that he's still alive. The wound from the sword is deep and he's got a burn as if he was struck by lightning. Why would a kid like this?...", Dr. Dana commented.

Turning to the blond cripple, Dr. Dana got her attention and said, "Come, miss. Let's have a look on your broken arm."

The King of Knights complied and followed the doctor and his assistant to another room, leaving Elizabeth and Hawk (and Diane too) with Meliodas to tend to him and the three would later be attacked by Friesia outside the building.

In another room on the ground floor isolated from the chaos outside, Dr. Dana removed the bandages around Altria's arm cast and examined it while his assistant readies the fresh linen to her wounded arm.

The occupants inside the room later heard an earthquake but it appears to have stopped for now and continued to their doings.

"Hmm... how strange...", he muttered upon his examination.

"What is it doctor?", Altria asked.

"According to the medical report that you have suffered a broken arm that you could even barely move a finger or two as if you have been crushed by a boulder.", Dr. Dana explained.

The doctor continued as he examined her right arm appearing to be okay and perfectly intact but still raw on its skin. "It would appear that your arm had almost been healed from bone to skin. It must be a miracle."

_He must be referring to my **Regeneration **... and that small boost of power that accelerated the healing process._, she thought as Dr. Dana asks his assistant to bandage up her right arm.

"Tell me what does that medicine you gave him do? It wasn't meant for healing him, I assume?", the King of Knights asked directly after the fresh linen has been wrapped up.

"Huh? I beg your pardon, miss. What did you say?", Dr. Dana wonders, looking like he's in cold sweat.

"When you gave Sir Meliodas that medicine, you said it'll make him at peace.", Altria sternly replied. "And that would mean you're trying to poison him, aren't you?"

That got Dr. Dana off his calm side as he begins to panic and tried to flee from the room but the blond woman easily caught and then pinned him at the wall with her healed right arm, causing it to crack from pressure, perhaps a little bit too much from her **Reinforcement** she used on her right arm. The doctor's assistant shrieked to see a young woman pinning Dr. Dana like rag-doll.

"I'm going to ask you nicely, doctor. What poison did you give him and why did you do it? Answer me.", Altria demanded.

The doctor gulped in cold sweat of the blonde girl's threats and answered. "I-it it's.. a specially-mixed deadly poisoned made of...wolfsbane, d-deadly nightshade, cantharidin,...and henbane's leaf. The boy will never open his eyes again.. I... I had no choice!"

Altria then demanded more answers from the scared doctor. "Is there an antidote for it doctor? If Sir Meliodas dies, it will on your hands and your head as well if you don't make it this instant. And speaking of you have no choice, I would assume the Holy Knights are behind this judging from the look on your face that you've been forced to do such a dirty work."

"Kukuku, it would seem you have been compromised doctor. That girl must be perceptive from the looks of it. You should have been careful of your words, for every word has a meaning.", the voice spoke inside the room. Then the person behind the echoing voice appeared to Altria Pendragon still pinning Dr. Dana at the wall in a polite manner.

"Even we wouldn't come out unscathed in a battle against the legendary Seven. Besides, for the kingdom to accomplish its goals, we have to take drastic measures milady.", the Holy Knight with demon helm explained their reasons.

Altria then looked at the Holy Knight sternly and upset, "Does that include resorting to dirty underhanded methods befitting for backstabbers and assassins, Sir Holy Knight?"

"Yes, even that too milady. You know the old saying, 'Desperate times calls for desperate measures'. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Holy Knight Golgius of the Weird Fangs.", the Holy Knight introduced himself in a chivalric polite manner although it might appear to be mocking. "And you must be the one named Altria from Lord Gilthunder's report. From the previous reports that you've been injured to the point you can't use your arm to fully wield a weapon, I guess the reports are overly-exaggerated yet you held on your own against the son of the late Great Holy Knight Zaratras. Impressive...for a cripple." as he continued with a mocking tone.

The King of Knights shrugged off his mocking comments about her, although within her she felt insulted for her pride as a knight has been soiled and longed to gain it back, and unsheathed her longsword, with her Prana powering it. This time with two arms now.

Altria raised her blade in front of the Weird Fangs member with a little sarcasm in her tone like the way she spoke to the King of Conquerors when he saw her as a little girl rather than the king of Britain in their first meeting during the Fourth Holy Grail War.

"Then prepare yourself Sir Golgius. You might have a taste of the cripple's blade, Holy Knight."

"Oh, I would love to stay and fight you milady... but I have a princess and the sword of the dead boy to take. See ya!", Golgius said feeling cowardly all of a sudden of her authoritative tone of a king as he quickly bolted through the door heading to where Meliodas rested with Elizabeth and Hawk watching over him intending to kidnap the third princess and steal Meliodas' dragon-shaped broken blade.

Then suddenly, Altria immediately swung her weapon at him with a large wind slice of her power which Golgius immediately counters with his large fork pointed broadsword with a side slash that cut her attack in two which then exploded harmlessly behind him in smoke. Soon the two knights clashed steel together in quick speed, forcing Dr. Dana and his assistant to take cover to avoid a crossfire.

The Weird Fang member then launched his small crescent-shaped blades at the blonde woman but she easily parried them and fought back with a side slash to which he easily dodged, causing the room to be heavily damaged with furniture destroyed and scattered all over. Golgius then disappeared all of a sudden and for a short time, slightly wounded Altria on her cheek and other few sides of her body before she blocked his next attack which would have been fatal at the back he's been aiming at when he reappeared behind her.

In retaliation, the King of Knights then gave a strong swing of her attack of a shotgun's strong recoil in her blade that sent Golgius flying up the third floor of the building where Meliodas is rested.

"Guwah!" he yelled as he crashed into the ceiling before landing hard on the floor of the room he's now in.

"What?! A person came out from the floor! _Pugo! Pugo!_", Hawk exclaimed in shock.

"A-a Holy Knight?...", Elizabeth said upon recognizing who he is.

Golgius, on the other hand, recovered from the impact as he said, "Owww... that really hurt. I wonder what will be the outcome if she's on her one good arm by now. Huh?..."

"Looks like I've hit the jackpot!", the Holy Knight gleefully said when he noticed the third princess of Liones and Meliodas at his bedrest as he quickly got back on his feet and stood in a polite manner.

"Who are you?!", the silvery haired-princess demanded.

"Princess Elizabeth, I am Holy Knight Golgius of the Weird Fangs. I've come to pick you up". the Holy Knight politely greeted upon looking at Elizabeth staring at him in surprise.

Sensing Altria heading her way through the hole he made, Golgius gave a hard roundhouse kick in the gut when she descended through it by a jump in a timed moment.

"Altria!", Elizabeth and Hawk yelled together when they saw her falling unconscious lying against the cracked wall she crashed on. And her longsword was kicked away by Golgius for his safety reasons.

When Golgius gave his hand to Elizabeth in a gentleman manner, Hawk stood in his way. "You pig bastard! You'll have to get past Hawk, captain of the Knights of the Leftovers Disposal! _Pugo! Pugo!_"

In response, the Holy Knight kicked the talking pig and sent him bouncing throughout the room, ended up crashing into the blonde woman's lap.

"Hawk!" Elizabeth cried out. Dr. Dana went up stairs to see Holy Knight Golgius about to claim his prize.

Heading to Meliodas' bed, Golgius tore off the blankets to reveal the blond boy in toned muscles and bandages of his heavy sword wound in his shoulder, still holding on to the broken sword. "As for you Meliodas, there's no reason for you to leave this sword in your possession now that you're dead. I'll be just taking it back. Kukukuku." as he said almost in triumph to the unconscious Dragon's Sin of Wrath.

"Stop it! What are you trying to do with Lord Meliodas?", Elizabeth demanded.

When Golgius tried to pry Meliodas' hands off his broken blade, the grip loosened and the weapon belongs to the Holy Knight now.

"I see so it's this sword.", Golgius commented before the blond boy suddenly got up from his bed in a flash of speed and regained his grip of the sword, resulting a tug-of-war between the two over the broken blade.

"I-impossible! Even after all that poison...", Dr. Dana said in confusion that the poison he specially mixed didn't work on him.

Regaining conscious shortly, Altria saw Meliodas back on his feet. "What? How is that possible?..."

"You just refused to die. Let go of the sword!" the Holy Knight demanded as he tightened his grip on the broken blade to make the blond boy release it.

All of a sudden, a massive dark aura pressure exerted forth from Meliodas who even tightened his grip on the sword more.

"I can never let go of this sword, even if I die. That is the one and only thing I can do to atone for my sins!", the Dragon's Sin of Wrath declared.

"Lord Meliodas!", Elizabeth cried out to him, appearing to be unafraid of his dark aura.

"Sir Meliodas...", the King of Knights muttered when she sensed his power that something far more sinister than his reflective attack and sweats in cold fear as she tried to get up.

Seemingly unafraid of Meliodas' dark pressure, Golgius mocked him. "Kukukuku. Your heroic words mean nothing! I'm taking the sword and the princess!"

Then the blond boy showed his face to the Weird Fang member, only that he looks radically different than before. Jet-black eyes and a mysterious mark.

Everyone saw it and were shocked.

The Holy Knight froze in complete fear upon looking at the Dragon's Sin of Wrath who appears to be angry, very angry at him for touching the broken sword and couldn't even move his legs to flee from him.

Taking advantage of Golgius' frozen fear, the King of Knights got up and did the unexpected due to her sword's out of reach for a while.

She punched the Holy Knight in the face!

The arm strength of her punch from her Reinforcement had dented half of Golgius' helm as he was sent flying out of the window, crashing into the nearby building before falling into the ground hard and then ran away in fear of Meliodas' dark pressure when he recovered from the sudden melee attack as fast as his legs can carry.

"He got away!" Hawk said when he saw the Holy Knight running away.

"Umm... you're still Lord Meliodas, aren't you?", Elizabeth naively asks.

Cautious after having witnessed of Meliodas' other side, the King of Knight readies her weapon she then picked up just in case.

The Dragon's Sin of Wrath turned around only appear to be normal again with his eyes green instead of a jet-black eyes and a mysterious mark.

"Yo, Elizabeth, Altria, and the ass-hog.", the blond boy casually said.

"Thank goodness! That sounds like the Lord Meliodas I know!", Elizabeth said happily.

"But this guy called me an ass-hog.", Hawk grumbled. The King of Knights eased down calmly and stood down, having sheathed her weapon.

Meliodas then took a look around and asked the three. "Hey, where are we?"

"We are at the town of Dalmary. It's close to Baste Dungeon.", Elizabeth answered

"And who was that guy just now?", the blond boy asked again.

"A Holy Knight named Sir Golgius of the Weird Fangs, Meliodas. Apparently he's after your sword and you Elizabeth. Dr. Dana is behind your poisoning as well.", Altria explained.

The Boar Hat crew turned around to see the would-be poisoner only for Dr. Dana to disappear from the room. Hawk wanted to go after him but Elizabeth stopped the talking pig, insisting that Meliodas needs healing and same thing goes for Altria who suffered slight wounds from her another encounter with a Holy Knight who Elizabeth dressed them. The third princess was even surprised that Altria's right arm has been healed.

Removing the bandages from his shoulders, Meliodas appeared to be completely healed albeit some fresh scars needed to be fully recuperated.

"Looks like it's healed.", the Dragon's Sin of Wrath said.

Elizabeth was taken aback of Meliodas' sudden healing. "Wh-what?! No way!"

Altria saw it too, finding it surprising that he recovered from such a wound so fast and wow he looks muscled for his age. Almost reminding her of Shirou when he looked like that out of his shirt during his training during the Fifth Grail War. Just thinking about it made her blush hard and looked away from a shirtless Meliodas like a gentlewoman.

"What's wrong? You're awfully assertive today.", the blond boy asked.

Elizabeth felt flustered and Meliodas playfully dared her to touch him much to Hawk and Altria's annoyance.

"Hurry up and put some clothes on.", they said together.

After Meliodas got fresh clothes of his outfit, the Boar Hat crew heads to find Holy Knight Golgius of the Weird Fangs for questions and answers.

Meanwhile as she followed them, the King of Knights ponders in her thought of what just happened after witnessing Meliodas' immense dark power that scared off Golgius witless and frozen in fear that she took advantage of with a punch. It is unchivalrously for her to strike a man without a weapon in her perspective but it was necessary to send him running like the coward he is and probably also one of the adaptations in the fields of battle against new opponents.

And about Meliodas, his power was something she had never felt before. Of course she had fair share encountering and battling fearsome powers of Berserkers (Lancelot and Heracles) dark magics of Casters (Gilles de Rais and Medea), including the power of the tainted Holy Grail and even of Gilgamesh himself during her time as Saber throughout the Fourth and Fifth Holy Grail Wars, but Meliodas' was far more terrifying even the face he brandished earlier towards Golgius when he tried to take his Broken Blade was terrifying enough to look at.

Judging from his enraged look on his face towards Golgius in contradiction of his calm carefree and casual personality, the King of Knights now understood why the blond boy earned the title, the Dragon's Sin of Wrath.

"What are you, Meliodas?...", Altria wonders.

* * *

><p><strong>(plays 7-Seven by FLOW x GRANDRODEO at the end of the chapter)<strong>

**Author's Note: Looks like I've finished another battle against writer's block in this chapter and the fifth chapter of "Fate Sins" will be coming soon. Sorry again if I made her OOC again. I apologize but never regretted. I hope I can redeem this story one of these days hehehe. Forgive me.**

**For the battles against the Weird Fangs, I might take it to a different way although it might be complicated if it's linked to the canon, manga and anime likewise. Anyways, I will try my best and might be worth of my effort.**

**Don't forget to review and enjoy! :D**


End file.
